A Long Lost Love a Sasuke Gaara Story
by Mayume Uchiha
Summary: A girl is found outside the gates of Konoha and she claims to be from the long dead Uchiha clan. But how did she survive? It's more like a friendship between Mayume and everyone, but there's still love! 3 new OCs on top of Mayume! Gaara X Mayume.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Past events and you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Mayume Uchiha and a lot of the ideas. Also this isn't a summary of the actual series!

For future reference… Mayume has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and she wears baggy cargo capris, and a navy blue Uchiha shirt (technically what Sasuke wears, but in a girl style).

Her name is Mayume Uchiha. She is 15 and, obviously, part of the lost Uchiha clan. She beleives that Itachi (Sasuke's older brother) and her were the sole survivors of the Uchiha clan and she never thought that she would see Sasuke again.

Kakashi is her "brother" (she were adopted by his family when the Uchiha clan fell), but she didn't know that he was alive either. She's been trying to find Konoha village after Itachi came looking for her. He destroyed the village where Kakashi's family had taken her in 5 years ago.

Sasuke and her were betrothed when they were 7 years old, even though she hardly knew him at the time. Her parents encouraged her to start spending time with him after that, and so she did. By the age of 9, Sasuke and Mayume were inseparable.

* * *

She was running through the forest towards Konoha.

'I know it's close by. I have to find it before that nin finds me.'

She stopped for a second in a clearing to look around and get a sense of direction before running off into the forest again. She could see the gates of Konoha and she knew that she would make it, except that the nin was standing right in front of her. She got out her kunai knifes and faced the stranger.

"I thought that since none of my ninjas could kill you, I would personally visit you." A man with a black and red cloak stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a straw hat that sent menacing shadows over his face.

"Itachi… I've grown much stronger since the last time we fought. I WILL KILL YOU AND AVENGE MY CLAN…and Sasuke." The girl just stood there getting into a fighting position.

"No one can kill me. Not even the Hokage. I am too strong." He smirked and for the first time in a while, Mayume felt scared. She quickly pulled out a kunai and threw at him but he just caought it a threw it back at her. She did a few hand seals while doing a backflip to dodge the kunai and shouted "Grand fireball jutsu", and it hit Itachi on his left shoulder (She had been practicing this trap for months and she was glad that she finally had a chance to use it on someone).

"Wow! you actually touched me. I'm impressed, but not enough to let you live!" He just gave her that blood chilling smirk and went on attacking her. He threw some kunais at her that pinned her to a tree. But it was just a clone. He quickly killed it and looked around, waiting for anything that might give away her position. In fact Mayume was right above him in the tree trying to finish off a summon jutsu that would let her damage Itachi.

* * *

A few minutes earlier at the Konoha gates…

Two Jounin were on guard duty; Kakashi and Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka… do you feel two strong chakras near the village?", Kakashi peeked his head over his book (N/A You know the one!). "Ya, I was just gonna suggest that we go check it out", Iruka had been resting against one of the walls and was looking out into the forest. "I agree let's go!", Kakashi put down "Come, Come Paradise" and ran off into the forest with Iruka.

* * *

Mayume was about to release the jutsu when she felt a kunai pressing against your throat. "Found you!" Itachi said in a mocking tone. He threw her to the hard floor of the forest and threw his kunai right at her and it hit her in the stomach. 'O God' she thought 'I'm gonna die here, maybe I wasn't strong enough to face him.' she started coughing up blood and was now laying in a pile of her own crimson liquid. Just before she passed out from blood loss and pain, she saw two ninjas from Konoha village jump into the clearing. Itachi just growled at them. "I will come back for you and finish killing off my clan." He walked into the shadows and ran off into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lost Memories; Friends and Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Mayume Uchiha.

XOXOXOXO (Mayume's POV)

I woke up in a bed surrounded by unfamiliar, blurry shapes, but they were quickly forgotten as I drifted back and forth from slumber. I can hear voices now. It seems like there is a girl named Sakura, one loud, annoying boy whose name is Naruto, a quiet, calm boy named Sasuke and a man named Kakashi.

"We've been here for such a long time! Why do we have to be here any way? I'm hungry Sakura. Let's go get some ramen!" _'Thunk'! _"Shut up Naruto. The girl is still asleep, you're gonna wake her up!" Sakura shouted at the obnoxious boy 'But Naruto is right… why do we have to be here, well at least I'm with Sasuke!' Inner Sakura thought. "But…I'm hungry! Kakashi-sensei…can I please go get some ramen?" Naruto tried to whisper while saying it with enthusiasm.

'sigh' "Here Naruto go downstairs with Sakura and get something to eat. I don't want you guys to wake her up. She was sounded very badly in a battle last night." Kakashi haded Naruto a few coins knowing that he was probably broke.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to come?" Sakura looked at him pleadingly. "No." Sasuke just looked back out the window and crossed his arms.

'This Sasuke guy is a jerk', I thought, 'but he seems so familiar.'

"I'd rather him stay here with me anyway. I have to talk to him about something." Kakashi just looked back at me with a questioning look in his eye.

Sakura took one last longing look at Sasuke, then you hear the door open and close while two people walk out of the room.

"Now Sasuke… I know that you've probably realized that this girl is an Uchiha from the clan symbol on her shirt. Last night, Iruka and I saw her fighting Itachi, and we got there just in time to save her. We don't know any thing else about her; her name, rank, etc. The Hokage and I had a small chat last night and we decided that since she's from the same clan as you, she will live with you, plus in her present state of weakness, she needs someone strong to protect her." Kakashi told the raven haired boy once he was sure that the other two were gone.

''Who are these people? This boy…Sasuke, and the man…Kakashi. Those names… And this man, Kakashi, said that I was from the same clan as raven hair.' I thought that it was a good time to reveal that I was awake so I stretched and yawned and looked around at the two figures sitting on chairs looking right back at me.

XOXOXOXO (Regular POV)

"Who are you? Where am I?" The girl swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up to face Sasuke and Kakshi.

"To answer your first question, I'm Hatake Kakashi and this is Uchiha Sasuke and as for your second question, you're in the hospital in Konoha." Kakashi was still thoughtfully looking at her. 'I recognize this girl from somewhere, but where?'

"Oh…'yawn' nice to meet you. I'm Uchiha Mayume." She covered her mouth as she yawned again. 'So she is an Uchiha' Sasuke stared at Mayume with wide eyes than he just got up and left the room without saying anything.

"What's his problem?" You were looking at Kakashi as to get an answer.

"Oh…don't worry about him. He's just a bit confused that's all." 'and probably very surprised' "Ok…The Hokage sent me to just ask you a few questions. What is your ninja rank?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm a Genin." She was still distracted by the look that Sasuke had given her when she had told them her name.

"Come on! I'm trying to start a conversation here! Ok tell me. Since you're an Uchiha and your village was destroyed, where have you been all this time? We all thought that Itachi and Sasuke here were the only two surviving Uchihas!"

"Itachi, please don't remind me of him" Mayume said this in a really hushed voice "He's a bastard. A lying, betraying bastard."

That's when she just broke down and started crying. It surprised her that she had her emotions, because she tended not to show them as it made her seem weaker. Mayume started to calm just as fast as she had started crying and Kakashi was just sitting there, looking at her, not knowing what to do.

'_SLAM!'_

"That ramen was really good! Thanks Kakashi!" the annoying boy and the desperate girl were back from the ramen house.

"Shut up Naruto and introduce yourself." Sakura turned around to look at Mayume, "Hi my name is Haruno Sakura and this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Uchiha Mayume." She said giving the two a pleasant smile.

"Hey where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked around for him but he wasn't there.

"Oh he went out for a walk. Could you both go find him and bring him to the training feild?" Kakashi had taken out **_his book_** again and stated to read it.

"Sure! Bye Mayume! Bye Kakashi-sensei." They left and the room got quiet again.

As soon as the door closed, Kakashi started asking her questions about her past… again.

"So…Where were we? Oh yes. You never answered my question. Where did you go after the Uchiha massacre?" Kakashi actually seemed interested in this, so he put his book aside. Mayume wanted to plan this carefully as to not give away to much information.

She hesitated but after a few seconds she stated, "After Itachi destroyed my village, I left to train at the near by village of Konoha where I was taken in by a kind family by the last name of Hatake."

She could tell that he was interested now that you had mentioned his name.

"Did that family, by any chance, have a son that went by the first name of Kakashi?"

Now she remembered why Kakashi's name sounded so familiar. He had been her "older brother" and sensei after she fled Itachi. As the memories came flooding back, she turned wide-eyed to Kakashi and jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

"Kakashi-kun!" Kakashi just hugged her back and he couldn't believe that it was his "little sister". "Mayume-chan is that really you? You've grown so much! Hey I never knew that you were an Uchiha!"

"Ya I am! I never told anyone because I didn't know who were the spies that Itachi had sent. I never thought I'd see you again after I left! I've missed you so much..."

(N/A Well you get the point!)

XOXOXOXO

'I'm so confused. I know I should be happy that she's alive, but I can't help being mad that she only decided to show herself to me after all these years.' Sasuke was walking around outside, trying to take in all that had just happened

when he felt a chakra source behind him. Naruto and Sakura came running out and ran up to Sasuke.

"Kakashi said that we all have to meet at the training field in 2 hours, ok Sasuke? We're free to do what ever we want until then. Hey Sasuke… wanna do something together?" Sasuke just looked at Sakura with a look of disgust. Then he ran off towards the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

More memories revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Mayume Uchiha. I'm changing the kind of point of view that I use to write my fan fics.

XOXOXOXO

Mayume was still telling Kakashi about everything that had happened to her after she had left. When she was finished, Kakashi stood up and walked over to the door.

"Um…I'll be back soon. I'm going to go tell the Hokage everything that you just told me. Ok? Just get some rest because the Hokage decided that I will be your sensei and you will start practicing tomorrow. I'll send someone to come get you in the morning, so don't go anywhere!" Kakashi got up from his seat and pocketed his copy of "come, come paradise "Oh ya, welcome to Konoha." He threw her a ninja headband and she tied it around her waist.

"Whatever Kakashi. Go or else you'll be late, as usual." She just smiled sweetly at him as he opened the door and left. Just then a nurse came in.

"Would you like anything sweetie?" the nurse was tall, skinny and looked like a slut.

'Oh God! I'm going to go crazy. I've got to get out of here and get some fresh air! I don't care what Kakashi says.' Mayume thought "Yes. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." 'Hopefully there will be a window that I can crawl out of.'

She got up and went over to the bathroom and locked the door.

'Yes there's a window and it looks big enough for me to crawl out of! No one will realise that I'm gone until much later hopefully.' So she opened the window and climbed out onto the rooftop. "Hmmmm…where should I go? Oh I know, I'll go visit the old ninja school. So many good memories…" she ran off in the direction of the Konoha ninja academy, hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

XOXOXOXO (Sasuke's POV)

I was lying on the ground with my back against a tree. 'Why come back now of all times?' That question kept playing over and over again in my head. 'Something feels weird about this whole situation… I need to go get some answers from her… even if I have to use force. I just don't trust her to be who she says she is.'

I got up and ran back to the hospital and right to her room. "Mayume, I need to ask you a few…" I looked around but noone was in there.

"Shoot, where is she? I better go tell Kakashi and then go and try to find her." I ran out of the room and went to the Hokage's house where I thought Kakashi-sensei would be.

XOXOXOXO

Mayume was still jumping from rooftop to rooftop, looking for the academy. She stopped right in front of a group of people that she assumed to be genin from the academy. There was a boy with white eyes and long, black hair, a boy with a short black mushroom cut (hair), thick eyebrows and a tight, green suit, and a girl with her hair up in two buns with a light pink oriental kimono top. The three stopped talking and turned to look at the stranger.

"Who's she?" The only female in the group was talking to the green guy.

"I don't, but she's hot." He replied than turned to look at Mayume, "Hi, I'm Rock Lee, this is Tenten" he said pointing to the girl on his right, "and this is Hyuga Neji." He said pointing to the quiet boy on his left. "You must be new to Konoha."

Mayume started to walk towards the group and held out her hand to Lee. "I'm Uchiha Mayume." She said shaking Lee's hand. Suddenly the three went quiet and stared at the Uchiha descendant. "Um why is everyone so tense?" everyone was staring at her like she was a ghost. "Didn't you realize that I'm an Uchiha? I have the damn clan symbol on my clothes!" Mayume burst out laughing at the dumb looks on their faces. "You guys are really slow! Any way it was nice to meet you guys, and um… where's the academy please!" Lee pointed to the East with a look on his face that said 'Holy Crap!' Mayume ran off in the direction that he pointed, "See you around!"

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke threw open the door "Kakashi-sesnei, Hokage-sama, Mayume isn't in the hospital!"

Kakashi just sighed and the Hokage just sat down with his fingers in a steeple. "I thought as much. She's so restless and I guess she wanted to go visit some of the places that she's missed. She's probably at the academy looking for Iruka. If you're so worried about her, you should check there." A very annoyed boy ran out of the room towards the academy. ' I don't care about what happens to her even though I know that I should. I just want to know, why she has just shown up now of all times? I need to talk to her…alone.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Mayume Uchiha and any adjustments to the actual series.

If anyone has any suggestions for the plot, please message me. Thanks!

XOXOXOXO

Mayume entered the school cautiously. She looked around to see if any one was there because she didn't know if she was allowed to be there at that time. She walked slowly through the hallways of the deserted school. 'Everyone must be training; I hope that Iruka is still here.' She thought as she slipped through the doorway. Suddenly, she was tackled from behind and there was a kunai pressed against her throat, 'Shit! My guard was down.' She looked up and saw Sasuke with a mean growl on his face.

"Hello Mayume…" he said mockingly "I just want you to answer a few of my questions." He had a crazed look in his eyes as he pressed the kunai harder against Mayume's throat. "WHY DID YOU JUST SHOW UP NOW OF ALL TIMES? WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE ME; I THOUGHT THAT EVERYONE WAS DEAD!" Mayume looked back at him with pitiful eyes. "Sasuke, I didn't know that you were alive either, if I had…I would have come right away. You don't know how many nights I mourned your loss. I never told any one that I was an Uchiha because I didn't know who were Itachi's spies…that's why no one knew that there were three of us." Sasuke loosened the kunai and turned Mayume over and slapped her on the cheek. Iruka had come out of his office hearing the commotion, "Sasuke! What are you doing?" Iruka quickly ran over to the two genins and pulled Sasuke off of the new girl. "Calm down Sasuke!" Sasuke just kept squirming around trying to get out of his teacher's tight grip. Iruka quickly did some hand seals "body freeze jutsu!" Sasuke stopped fidgeting and Iruka gently placed him onto the floor. 'I've never seen Sasuke react to anyone like that before. Who is this girl…she looks kind of familiar.' He turned to look at the girl who was sitting on the floor, looking at the wall. She was rubbing her red cheek where Sasuke had slapped her. Iruka quickly plastered a smile on his face, "Hi… you must be new here in Konoha. I'm Umino Iruka." He kindly offered his hand to the girl and she gratefully took it. He pulled her up and she said "Thank you Iruka, It's me Mayume! Do you remember me?" He looked at Mayume with a puzzled expression which quickly changed to one of joy, "Oh my Goodness…Mayume…is that really you?" He hugged her, and then paused, "Why are you wearing an Uchiha shirt?" he asked looking down at her shirt, "Oh…I'm an Uchiha! I never told anyone though." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Well I just wanted to say hi Iruka! I better be off. It's getting late and I'm really tired. Also could you undo the jutsu on Sasuke please? I need him to get into the house." Iruka had quickly used dispel and Sasuke was up on his feet. He had gone back to his same, "cool, I don't give a shit" tone. "Come on." He walked out the door and started jumping from roof to roof. Mayume quickly followed him and waved to Iruka, "Bye Iruka! It's great to be back!" he stared after the only surviving female of the Uchiha clan and waved back 'It's great to have you back too Mayume!'

XOXOXOXO

The two Uchihas stopped in front of a house that looked quite small. "This is where you live Sasuke?" Mayume looked at the house in interest. "Hn." He just took out a gold key and opened the door. Mayume quietly followed him into the small kitchen where the door led into the house. "You can sleep on the couch and there's food in the fridge. G'night." He turned, walked to his room and slammed the door shut. 'What's up with him? Anyways…I'm hungry for ramen. Maybe there's a good restaurant around here…" She took out her wallet and jingled it around, 'I think that I have enough money for a few bowls of ramen.' She thought excitedly. She put her wallet back into her pocket and ran out of the door, not knowing that someone had been watching her from around the wall, 'It's nice to see that you haven't changed that much Mayume.' Sasuke gave a small smile which surprised him. Then he went back into his room to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Mayume Uchiha and any adjustments to the actual series.

If anyone has any suggestions for the plot, please message me. Thanks!

XOXOXOXO

Mayume walked up to the ramen bar and went inside, "One bowl of beef ramen please!" the man at the counter nodded and quickly brought out a steaming bowl of hot ramen and put it in front of the Uchiha girl. Mayume stared at the bowl with desire then rapidly started to guzzle it down. When she was done, she ordered another one. By the time she had finished eating, there were 5 empty bowls in front of her. "Wow! You eat a lot…maybe as much as me." Mayume turned to her right to see the boy in the orange jumpsuit from earlier, "Hey aren't you Naruto?" she gave him a warm smile. He climbed up onto his chair and pointed down at Mayume, "Yup and I'm going to be the next and greatest Hokage! Believe it!" then someone from beside him whacked him on the head and he fell onto the floor, "Baka! Leave the girl alone. Oh, hey Mayume!" She smiled at her and then started to yell at Naruto again. 'Sasuke has changed a lot, and I can't say that it's for the best… he trusts no one and he won't let anyone into his heart. He's hateful and vengeful and loves no one and it's clouding his better judgement. Oh well…I guess that he'll have to learn to trust again the hard way…' Mayume's thoughts were disturbed by a hand waving in front of her face. "Mayume are you Ok?" She looked up to see Naruto with a concerned look on his face, "Oh ya I'm fine just yawn kinda tired. Well I better get going. See you guys tomorrow and can you tell Kakashi not to send anyone to pic me up. I'm staying with Sasuke." She put some money on the counter and walked off, unaware of the cold stares that she was getting from Sakura.

XOXOXOXO (Mayume's POV)

I climbed onto the couch and pulled the thin blanket over myself and I slowly drifted off into slumber. It felt nice to be settled into a warm, safe place for once in such a long time.

XOXOXOXO (Still Mayume's POV)

I was running through the forest with a smile on my face. I wanted to get home and show mommy the beautiful buttercups that I had picked for her in the field. They're her favourites! Too bad that Sasuke couldn't come with me today…I missed him. I can see the streets now, but I can't hear anyone. That's weird; it's usually really noisy at this time of day. I ran past the first few houses and I'm starting to get scared. Where is everyone? I turned around the corner to turn onto the main street…Oh my God! There are dead people all over the place. I passed by all of them looking down every once in a while to see if anyone is alive. I ran home. The doors are closed but I'm scared to open them. What if…No! I can't think like that. I slowly opened the doors and I just stared at the limp figures on the floor, thrown over one another. I dropped the golden flowers in my hand and I ran over to them. "Mom! Dad! Wake up!" but it is no use…they're dead. I collapsed onto their bodies and cried my eyes out, not noticing the figure lurking in the shadows. "Mayume, you're back." Itachi walked over to me, stepping on the flowers, crushing them, "Itachi! Why is everyone dead? Who could have done this?" I cried out between sobs, "Dear Mayume, There's nothing that you could've done," He gently lifted my chin and wiped the tears from my eyes. I had always considered him my older brother, " because I killed them." I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face, not able to take in what he had just said. I slowly backed away from him until my back hit the wall, "No Itachi! You wouldn't do that, would you?" I was at a dead end. I looked up and saw the traitorous murderer coming towards me slowly. I felt for the door and I ripped it open and ran out tripping along the way. I could hear Itachi's maniacal laughter behind me, "That's right Mayume. Run! That's the only way to survive!"

XOXOXOXO (Regular POV)

Mayume snapped her eyes open and sat up. She was taking in the air around her as quickly as she could as she held herself. 'I haven't had that dream since I saw my clan slaughtered. What's happening?' She tore off the covers, got up and went to the kitchen sink. She started to splash her face with cold water than looked at the clock on the stove, 'It's only 5:30. Great! Hopefully I didn't wake up Sasuke…I probably won't be able to go to sleep again. I might as well go out and train until it's time to eat.' She turned off the tap and quietly made her way over to the door. She had had to sleep in her training clothes last night because she didn't have any other clothes with her. 'Actually, maybe I should go back to my old house and get something else to wear. I haven't been there in a long time and I should also pay my respects to everyone.' She quietly opened the door and slipped out of the house unnoticed and she made her way to the old Uchiha estates.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the idea of Mayume Uchiha.

For Future Reference: The story right now takes place right after Naruto and co. come back from the land of waves. Also, I'm going to change the plot a bit…Gaara is going to be a big part now (or at least later on).

XOXOXOXO

Mayume had reached her house in less than 10 minutes. She quietly opened the door to her mother's room where she had gotten her clothes from last time. When she had changed into a fresh shirt and caprice, she went outside and knelt before two gravestones in the backyard of her old, abandoned house, 'Mother…Father…I will avenge you both, but I will not lose sight on life because I'm obsessed with gaining power. I know that this is what you would have wanted; therefore I will try to change Sasuke's heart as well.' She slowly got up and walked to her new home with her head down.

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke was startled awake by his alarm clock. It was 6:30 and he had just about enough time to eat breakfast and train a bit before he had to meet up with his team at the training field. He stretched then got up to go take a shower and put some clothes on, then slowly went down the stairs.

Before he even got to the kitchen, he could smell bacon and toast. There, sitting at the counter, was Mayume looking as regular as ever with bags under her eyes, poking at her toast and yawning. "Morning!" she said with a bored, sleepy tone. Sasuke grabbed a "To Go Bar" and left the house without a word. 'What's up with him?' Mayume was putting her dish in the sink, 'Oh well…I should get going, I still have to find the training field…I'm pretty sure Kakashi mentioned something about a bridge.' She took one last look at the plate in the sink and decided to wash it later.

XOXOXOXO

Half an hour later, when she had finally found the field after asking a trillion people where the "bridge" was, she was a bit annoyed and Naruto was already there. "Hey Hokage-to-be! What's up?" She stated sarcastically as she sat down on the floor of the bridge. "Good morning Mayume-Chan!" He said it with so much energy and enthusiasm that Mayume felt even more tired than before.

'How can he have so much energy at this time in the morning? This is not my lucky day…I just got here and he's annoying me already.' She wasn't even listening to Naruto while he was babbling on about Ramen and how he hated Sasuke. 20 minutes later, Sakura walked into the clearing followed by Sasuke 5 minutes later. Naruto and Sasuke just gave each other death glares than turned away from each other with a "hmph!".

It had been 50 minutes since Mayume had gotten there and who knows how long Naruto had been sitting there for. Finally, after 20 more minutes, Kakashi showed up. "Sorry that I'm late…I got lost on the path of life!", Kakashi rubbed the back of his head while grinning under his mask. "YA RIGHT SENSEI!" Naruto and Sakura started to yell at Kakashi.

After calming down a bit they all got up and Kakashi took them towards their first mission of the day. "Today we will be weeding a garden, walking dogs and picking up trash. How exciting eh guys?" Naruto just whined while everyone else's shoulders slumped. 'Great! Some boring missions to start off my first day in Konoha!' All of a sudden Naruto started talking about how they should be doing more challenging missions and how he was going to beat Sasuke and save him. Sakura just gave him a death glare and you and Kakashi just sighed.

XOXOXOXO

After the missions; a few ass-kickings, being dragged through a minefield and being saved by Sasuke, Naruto was very tired, as was everyone else. "Good job team!" Mayume wondered how Kakashi could still have energy even though all he did was read 'Come Come Paradise' all day. She gave a shudder and kept walking. Sakura was still supporting Naruto when Sasuke said something that pulled Naruto's last straw. "Can't you even take care of yourself?" Sasuke asked mockingly. Naruto just started to yell hollow threats at him and Sakura started to threaten Naruto. "Teamwork seems to be suffering lately." Kakashi observed his team; Mayume was rolling on the floor laughing at everyone stupidity, Sasuke and Naruto were trying to get at each other and Sakura was in the middle of them trying to push them apart.

"I'm leaving!" Sasuke stated simply then Sakura cried out "Hey Sasuke-kun wait. How about right now we work on our teamwork…just the two of us?" Sasuke stared at her disgusted and said "Your just as bad as Naruto. Go practice a jutsu or 2. Frankly, your ability is below Naruto's." and with that he walked off. Just then Kakashi stated that he had to leave and that training was over for today. He had just seen the eagle over head, which meant that he had to go see the Hokage about something important.

Now Mayume, Naruto and Sakura were the only ones left standing there. Naruto was just thinking 'Now I can spend time with Sakura, thank you Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto had tears in his eyes, silently crying and praising Kakashi and Mayume and Sakura were just staring at him like "WTF!"

"Hey Naruto…can I ask you something?" Mayume walked over to him and asked in a low voice "How come you and Sasuke hate each other?" he looked down at his feet and Mayume saw him frown for the first time, "During our first c rank mission…we went to the land of waves to escort someone. During a battle, Sasuke risked his life for me and I hate him for doing that." He looked up at her with a big smile on his face, "Thanks for your concern though!" "No problem! I'll try to talk to him tonight if you want…" He yelled a quick thank you to her and ran off towards Sakura to bother her, but he didn't see the box behind him until he heard a noise and turned around. It was square and he guessed that it was supposed to be a rock. He ran forward and so did the rock, he ran back and the rock followed him. "That's the worst disguise ever!" He yelled at the rock than 3 little kids came out form underneath it. "That's the man I view as my rival!" The 3 kids were wearing goggles and Mayume ran over to them and hugged them, "You guys are so adorable!" Naruto had to pry her off of them and they ran behind him for safety. "She almost killed us, hey is she your…" He stuck up his pinky and grinned at Naruto. "No but I sure would like it if she was! And what's with the goggles?" He quickly changed the subject seeing Mayume's death glare. "Oh, you like them? We're copying the old you bro!" Konohomaru gave a toothy grin and the girl of the group stepped forward "Um…leader…are you…um…free?" she asked shyly. "Nope! I'm training!" "But you said that you'd play with us today!" Konohomaru whined, "How can a ninja play ninja? You are so hopeless Naruto!" Mayume and Sakura gave a sigh at the same time. "Hey wait since she isn't your girl…" Konohomaru pointed to Mayume, "Is she?" This time he pointed to Sakura. She yelled out in rage and started chasing everyone around except for Mayume. "What's the ugly forehead girl's problem." Konohomaru wasn't looking where he was going and ran into someone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Mayume Uchiha and any adjustments to the actual series.

XOXOXOXO

Konohomaru looked up to see a boy and girl of about 16 and 17 years of age. "That hurt!" The boy was smirking as he picked up the little Naruto follower. Mayume observed the two strangers. The girl had her blond hair in four pigtails and had a giant fan folded up on her back. The boy was wearing a black outfit with purple face paint on his face and something furry and weird looking strapped to his back.

'Strange…they're from Sunagakure… the village hidden in the sand…' Naruto and Konohamaru's threats pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Please let go of him…it was my fault, I was chasing them around." Sakura looked at the boy in the black suit pleadingly.

"Kankuro… maybe you should stop before he comes…" The blond girl looked around nervously, "Shut up Temari. Hey pipsqueak you should watch were you're going next time…not that there will be a next time for you." The sand boy was still grinning when Naruto charged at him "Let go of Konohomaru you bastard!" Kankuro just swatted him out of the way, "Naruto!" Sakura ran over to him as he slowly got up.

Just then a stone that came in the direction of the tree beside the fight hit Kankuro's hand at an alarming speed, making him drop Konohomaru. Everyone looked up to see Sasuke sitting there bouncing another stone in his hand.

He caught it and crushed it, "Beat it." He said in his emotionless voice. Mayume and Naruto were just like 'hmph! Show off!' Sakura, Temari were thinking 'So hot!' and the three mini Narutos were just like 'He's way cooler than the boss!'.

Kankuro growled as he started to un-strap the fuzzy thing on his back, "You're gonna use it?" Temari looked really scared now. Mayume pulled out a kunai knife and swung it at the bandages around the fuzzy thing, pinning it to the floor, falling down at the same time, "Woops! Now, now Kankuro, that is your name right? No need to bring out weapons…we can fight this in a civilized taijutsu battle!" she just laughed as she picked herself up. After that statement, everyone just looked at Mayume like 'WTF is she talking about?'

"You bitch! What did you do to Kurasu?" Kankuro tried to pull the kunais out of his weapon's bindings, "I just added a bit of chakra so the kunais would stay! And wow…that thing has a name? That's so cute!" She pointed to Kankuro's weapon and laughed and Temari started reaching for her fan.

"That's enough. Temari, Kankuro…stop it." Everyone turned to look at the cold voice coming from beside Sasuke. A boy that looked about 15 was hanging from the bottom of the branch. He had red hair, a gourd on his back and his eyes were green and had deep bags underneath them.

'He is so adorable…but scary! I would hug him but he's giving me death glares…' Mayume thought, looking at the new comer. Sasuke just stared at the boy beside him, 'That kid's sneakiness level is higher than that of Kakashi's.' he smirked and looked back down at everyone else.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic, why do you think we came to Konoha?" "But Gaara, they started it…" "Shut up or I'll kill you!" Gaara just stared down at Kankuro with deadly eyes, which sent shivers down everyone's back.

"Sorry my fault…it was all my fault!" Kankuro just put a smile on and started to shiver uncontrollably. 'Who is this guy to make jumpsuit boy so scared?' Mayume was in awe of the obvious power the red head had over the other 2 sand ninjas.

'The girl and boy with the dark blue shirts…it must have taken some skill to hit Kankuro with the pebble and kunai…' "Sorry for the inconvenience." Gaara turned to look at Sasuke then evaporated into dust. He appeared on the ground in between his teammates. "Lets go." They turned around and started to leave. "Wait!" Sakura yelled after them, "Judging from your headbands, you 3 are from Sunagakure, right?" Sakura acted all knowingly "Shut up and stop stating the obvious Sakura! Sorry about her…but what are three ninjas such as yourselves doing here?" Mayume looked at the 3 while crossing her arms and leaning against the fence.

"Man…talk about clueless…the chunnin selection exams are taking place here this time and we've come to take it." All three sand ninjas took out their IDs and flashed them.

"The what?" Naruto was all hyped up now. Temari went on to explain what it was. When she was finished explaining, Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"Hey you…what's your name?" Temari blushed, "You mean me?" she pointed to herself. "No, you with the gourd." Sasuke got a real serious look on his face. "Gaara of the sand…I am also interested in you and the other girl from your clan." Gaara just stood there staring at the two Uchihas "I am Uchiha Sasuke." He said grinning "And I am Uchiha Mayume." She stuck out her tongue at him and the sand ninjas were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Mayume Uchiha and any adjustments to the actual series.

Author's note: Sorry I forgot to add in a part at the end of the last chapter, thank you to inuyashaHELP. I might not post these for a while because I'm not going to be home for March break, but I will try to write a few more to post afterwards. I made this one long to keep you guys occupied XD.

XOXOXOXO

Little did team 7; Konohomaru and co. and the sand ninjas know that the 3 ninjas from Oto, the sound village, had just witnessed the passing of events.

"What do you think?" One of the boys was leaning against the tree the other sitting down and the girl was standing up.

"None of them are of any importance except for those two Konoha raven-haired kids from the Uchiha clan and the spook from the sand. Keep an eye in them."

XOXOXOXO (Mayume's POV)

My team left the scene of argument after making sure that Konohomaru was OK. Everyone went their own separate ways except for Sasuke and I.

After saying good-bye to Naruto and Sakura we walked off towards the house that we now shared. I remembered that I had promised to talk to Sasuke for Naruto, but what was I to say? Shit! The things that I get myself into!

"Hey…Sasuke…" I turned to look at him but he just gave me an 'hmph' and I looked forward again.

"Why do you hate Naruto?" "Look Mayume, "This isn't the right time to talk about it…" He looked at his feet.

"This is actually the best time to talk about it since I haven't seen you in so long and I want to know why you're so cold and why you hate everyone." I looked at him with anger starting to build up inside me.

"It's none of your business…" I just stood there staring at him,

"You're starting to piss me off! This whole avenger act of yours is clouding your right judgement. You can't stay isolated for the rest of your pathetic life Sasuke! Seriously…the past is the past. It's not like I don't not want to get revenge on Itachi…"

Sasuke flinched at the mention of his brother's name, "but I also want a life. What happened to the loving, caring fun friend that I used to have? Let go of the past you asshole. And yes it is my business as your friend…or do you want to throw me out of your life too?"

He turned around and stared at me in the eyes and slapped me. I was so shocked that by reflex I punched him in the gut. Of course I knew, after the fact, that he would block it, and once he released my hand I just stomped of in the direction that we had just come from.

XOXOXOXO (still Mayume's POV)

'What a bastard!' I looked around for somewhere to eat. I had just eaten lunch but I was still hungry, I couldn't cook for beans and I didn't want to face Sasuke at home. I thought about the red head sand ninja to try and get my mind off of Sasuke,

'That Gaara kid is kinda cute, but he looks like an insomniac! He also had a huge chakra source and I wonder what's in that gourd of his…I hope that I won't have to fight him!'

An image of him played in my mind, 'Hey! I just noticed that he has the kanji symbol for love above his left eye. How ironic for a meanie like him to have love written on his forehead.' I silently laughed to myself as the smell of dim sum pulled me out of my thoughts and I ran over to the bar and sat down. I ordered a dim sum platter made for two and I ate it all.

'Man I am such a pig! I have got to cut down on the food…but it's too yummy!' I cursed myself and my obsession with food. After I paid the lady at the counter, I slowly got up, now realizing that it had gotten dark outside.

'No wonder I feel tired…well…maybe it's also because of all the food I ate.' I smiled to myself, totally forgetting about my little argument with Sasuke, knowing that I would sleep well tonight.

XOXOXOXO (regular POV)

The next day…

Mayume woke up to the bright rays of sun shining through the window beside her. 'Uhhh! I'm still full from last night…and I'm not feeling to good either!' She slowly got up to go take a quick shower and freshen up.

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the shower running since the bathroom was next door to his bedroom. He just lay in bed for a while thinking about the fight he had had with Mayume last night.

'Maybe she's right…maybe I'm taking this whole avenger thing a bit to seriously and I should apologize to her.' Well at least that's what his angel side told him.

'No way! That bitch just wants you for herself. You have to kill Itachi and avenge the Uchihas even if she isn't so thrilled about it. You don't need her or anyone else!" Of course his devil side won. He got up off of his bed when he heard the shower stop and Mayume walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

XOXOXOXO

All of team 7 gathered around the bridge that they had met at the day before waiting, not so patiently, for Kakashi's arrival. Sakura and Naruto were complaining about how they had to be there so early and how they didn't have time to freshen up that morning.

When Kakashi finally did show up, he told them some lame excuse and Naruto and Sakura yelled at him, but Mayume wasn't paying much attention to them. She was more interested in the 4 small papers that he held in his right hand.

"Oy Kakashi… whatcha got there?" She pointed to his hand. "Oh, these?" he flashed the application cards and smiled under his mask, "I signed you guys up to take the chunnin exams!" He handed the 4 genins each a slip, "Be at the Academy tomorrow by 4:00 and come to room 301 if you want to take it."

It took a moment before what he just said had sunk into the head's of his students. Naruto jumped on Kakashi screaming "I love you!", Sakura and Mayume were talking about what it would be like and even Sasuke looked excited. After pushing Naruto off of him, Kakashi cleared his throat, "That is all!" and with that he left.

XOXOXOXO

"Naruto…Let's go train! I need help with my chakra balance and we can have short battles…after all, the competition this year is fierce!" when Mayume said this she gave a cold glare at Sasuke.

"Hmph!" he just turned around and walked away with Sakura tagging along behind him. "Ya let's go! I'll teach you how to control your chakra properly! Believe it!" Mayume was glad that he had agreed instead of stalking Sakura and they ran off to the training field.

XOXOXOXO (Mayume's POV)

We reached the training field in record time. We had been racing as a warm up and I've gotta tell you…Naruto's pretty fast! He beat me so badly…then again I'm not very fast myself.

"Hey Naruto aren't you gonna teach me how to control my chakra?" I whined and was getting impatient. "Ya ya…" Naruto paused 'I'll use the same exercise that Kakashi used for us…' he thought, "Ok!" he clapped his hands together "You are going to walk up that tree without using your hands!" He smiled at me.

'WTF have I gotten myself into?' I looked at him like he was crazy and I think that he got the point. He made the hand sign for chakra focus and ran towards a nearby tree. When he got up to it, I thought at first that he would crash, but he ran right up to the top branch and fell down. I ran to catch him but he was just hanging there like that Gaara kid had.

"That is soooooooooo awesome! Teach me, teach me!" I jumped up and down and he quickly got down from the tree seeming satisfied.

"All that you have to do is focus the chakra stream to your feet and run up the tree. Take one of your kunai knives and use it to mark where you get up to. And one more thing, the key is not to let your emotions ruin your concentration."

I did an anime fall 'Jeez he sounds just like Kakashi!' I got up and did the chakra sign with my hands and concentrated on my feet. 'I think that I've got it…let's try.' I ran to the tree and when I hit it my feet latched on to the bark of it and I began to run up the trunk. I felt myself losing grip so I took my kunai and slashed at the tree trunk. I pushed of the tree and landed on the ground clumsily.

When I looked up, I saw that I had gotten about half way up the tree trunk, which really surprised me. "Yay! I did it Naruto, well kinda…" I ran up to him and hugged him without even thinking and then tried it again. I ran up farther and farther until I reached the top of the tree after practicing for three hours non-stop.

XOXOXOXO (regular POV)

"I'm really tired. But I still want to fight against you. Just taijutsu though." Mayume sat down slowly against the tree trunk "Just let me rest for a bit.

"Well I'm not tired. Believe it!" He smirked triumphantly and Mayume hit him on the head. "Baka! Of course not…you haven't been training for like four hours straight!" She slowly got up, and took out her kunai knife. "Ok a one on one battle between me and you. We can only use one kunai knife and whoever either knocks out the other, pins the other in a death grip or mortally injures the other person, wins. Let's try and stick with the death grip for winning." She took a deep breath, "Go!"

XOXOXOXO

They came at each other in a series of metal clashing against metal and fists and feet against skin. Right now they were deadlocked. Both kunais were against each other and the two genins were both fighting with only one hand and both feet. "You're pretty 'huph' good 'huph'!" Naruto pushed her in the face. "But 'huph' not good 'huph' enough to 'huph' beat me!" She kneed him in the stomach and they broke free of the deadlock.

"Wanna 'huph' bet?" They ran at each other again and started to throw punches and kicks at each other in a series of complex twists and turns. Little did they know that someone was watching them from a nearby tree. "Wow…they're pretty good. I can't wait to fight them during in the exam."

XOXOXOXO

30 miutes later, Naruto and Mayume were collapsed on the ground, exhausted and fighting over who had won the fight. "I so won that fight!" Mayume punched Naruto on the shoulder playfully, "No I was the last won standing so I won!" They just went back and forth bickering between each other for a few minutes.

"I didn't realize how late it's gotten." Naruto said after a few moments of silence. The two just stared up at the setting sun. "Well I have to go now and get some rest so I won't be tired tomorrow." He slowly stood up as Mayume pushed herself up into a sitting position. She waved her hand "Thanks Naruto!" And he disappeared into the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the character Mayume Uchiha!

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back from Blue Mountain and I hope that you guys enjoyed your March break as much as I did (and I did a lot!). Well I hope that you liked the last chapter… here's the next one. Guys…is brother Aniki or Onii-chan? Please someone message me about that. Please tell me if I get some of Gaara's past wrong…enjoy :D!

XOXOXOXO

Mayume stayed behind at the training fields until dark, practicing the exercise that Naruto had taught her even though she had practically mastered it. 'Maybe I should go home it's getting late.' She looked at the stars and felt strangely calm. She lay down on the ground just looking up at the sky when she heard rustling in the bushes.

'Oh no it's the scary man-eating squirrels of doom!' but all she saw was a wooden puppet just standing there and the boy with the purple face paint from Sunagakure was standing there.

"Puppet!" She ran over to the Karasu and went to touch it but pulled back quickly. "Will it bite?" Kankuro just sighed. "You're that Uchiha girl from before. Aren't you scared of me?" He looked at her and she replied cheerfully. "Nope! Because if you hurt me you'll have all of the Konoha ANBU on your back." She stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

"Man you're one hyper little girl, and no Karasu doesn't bite… unless I want him to." Mayume slowly reached to touch the puppet and poked it. "It's so hard and cold! And it didn't bite me…YAY!".

XOXOXOXO

Somehow, the two found themselves sitting in a tree talking and laughing about their lives a few minutes later.

"Hey! Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Kankuro looked over at the Uchiha while trying to start a conversation.

"Well…I like food…a lot…um…Sasuke is my cousin thrice removed on my mom's side…I think…um…and…ya…"she smiled at Kankuro who just anime fell out of the tree. He eventually climbed back up after a few moments of rubbing his back.

"What about your family?" he just looked at her, expecting another stupid answer, but all she did was look down at the branch as she hugged her knees harder.

"I'm sure that you've heard of the Uchiha massacre." She looked at him and he nodded 'yes'. "Well…the man who killed everyone, the man who was never caught, was one of my best friends…Uchiha Itachi. He is Sasuke's older brother."

"I had been out picking flowers for my mom and it was one of the few times that Sasuke hadn't come with me. When I came back, the whole town was quiet and everyone was lying on the road in their own blood. I raced home only to find both my parents dead with Itachi watching from the shadows. I was able to get away from him and run to Konoha and Kakashi found me and took me in."

"So now that I've told you about my life, tell me about yours… Kankuro wasn't it?" she looked up at him with a smile as she wiped tears from her eyes.

'Shit! How can this girl stand to live after all she's been through?' "Ya…well, you saw the 2 people that are on my team right? The girl, Temari, is my older sister, and the boy, Gaara, is my younger brother."

"He's younger than you yet he holds total control over your actions? What's up with that?" Mayume looked at him curiously as he shifted uneasily on the branch. After a moment of silence he sighed then continued his story.

"When Gaara was born, our mom died in order for a fearsome sand, racoon demon, Shukaku to be sealed properly inside him. His caretaker, our Uncle Yashamaru, hated Gaara for it since he and his sister were very close. He was later on sent by our father, the Kazekage to go and assassinate Gaara because he had become too much of a threat to the people of the village."

"I don't exactly know what happened that night, but most sources said that Yashamaru had tons of exploding notes on him and was going to commit suicide and take Gaara with him, but the sand protected Gaara and gave him the kanji on his forehead…love."

"People have been scared of him forever and he's always been alone because people, even me and Temari have treated him like a monster…" He trailed off and looked down as tears streamed down his face.

'OK! Talk about freaky. This guy's life sounds just like Naruto's…except that he has 2 siblings, a dad, a murderous personality and the right to become the next Kazekage.' She looked at him than gave him a hug.'

"I'm glad that you've finally come out and said that you thought that I was a monster older brother. That girl there, why are you two talking? Kankuro I told you to get to bed early so that you wouldn't mess up our chances of failing the test tomorrow, not that it will make a difference." Both Kankuro and Mayume turned around to face the new comer. Kankuro looked like he was about to wet himself and Mayume just put on a brave face and stood up.

"Don't be so mean to Kankuro Gaara!" She said pointing a finger at him.

"You know what I am and yet you still back-sass me. I could kill you right now and not have second thoughts about it." He stared coolly at her and she shivered but still kept her position.

"Then why don't you? Are you scared of me or something?" she laughed a bit and Gaara got really mad. Sand started to crawl up the tree and wrap itself around Mayume.

She jumped back before it could immobilize her and got out a kunai and started to swing it at the on coming sand, but after a few moments her fatigue from training caught up with her and she was caught in a cocoon.

"No," Gaara disappeared from his spot on the ground and reappeared right in front of Mayume. "I just don't want to get disqualified from the chunnin exams. Any other time and you would have been dead long ago."

He gave a smirk as his sand tightened its grip on her. He only stopped after he heard a sickening crack and saw the Uchiha girl slump unconscious. The sand surrounding her crawled back into the gourd on the sand nin's back and she fell to the floor. Kankuro caught her and held her in his arms.

"Gaara, you didn't have to go that far." He got up from his crouching position as Gaara transported himself to the ground beside him.

"Shut up Kankuro, or I'll kill you after the exams are done," He started to walk away but stopped "and leave that girl behind. I'm sure she can take care of herself." "But she's uncon…" "Shut up." Kankuro gave a sigh and lay Mayume on the ground gently "I'm sorry." He whispered gently and he ran to catch up with Gaara.

XOXOXOXO (Mayume's POV)

I woke up from a sharp, throbbing pain on my forehead and arm. The tweeting close to my ear told me that the pain on my forehead was a bird. I tried to shoe it away with my left arm but found that I couldn't move it and that there was major pain in my left shoulder. I pushed myself up with my other arm, which seemed to be fine and the bird flew away.

'Oh man…I'm so tired. What happened last night?' short flashbacks of Gaara, Kankuro and sand enveloping me played through my head and I remembered feeling my arm break in 2 places and excruciating pain coming from the left side of my body before I fell unconscious.

'That Gaara kid is seriously gonna pay for what he did to me.' I suddenly remembered what today was and checked my watch. I still had about an hour before the deadline. I quickly checked to see if my application was in my pocket and ran as fast as I could towards the academy.

Man was I tired! I trained too hard yesterday and now I reached the academy in 20 minutes running the whole way! I pulled up in front of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Sakura looked a bit depressed but I seriously was not too concerned. She was helping Naruto find the line to write his name.

"Morning guys…and Sakura 'yawn' man Naruto that was some great training yesterday. Thanks a lot!" I gave Naruto a friendly hug with my good arm but I think he took it the wrong way. Sasuke looked a bit angry and Sakura was still looking sad.

"Mayume what's wrong with your left arm? Can't you use it?" Naruto looked a bit worried as he poked her arm. It just swung back and forth. "Huh? Oh ya. I broke it while training after you left. I better get it checked." I let go of the hug and went back to my spot in between Naruto and Sasuke. Stretching the truth never hurt anyone…well not really.

"We better get inside guys and hand in our applications. We only have about 35 minutes until the deadline and there's bound to be line-ups. And Mayume, get Kakashi to look at your arm." Sasuke led the way in side the building.

XOXOXOXO (Regular POV)

The first floor was very calm and quiet. Thankfully team 7 had not met anyone on the way up to the 2nd floor, but when they did reach the next floor they encountered a huge crowd and a fight. Lee was getting beat up by two genins from Konoha and Tenten was trying to talk there way through to the applications room but she just got a slap in the face. Some of the bystanders were whispering things like "Horrible" and "How cruel".

"Hey that wasn't nice you assholes!" Mayume stepped into the ring and the two bullies seemed taken aback.

"What did you say? Listen we're being nice. The chunnin exams aren't easy…even we've failed it 3 times straight. People quit being shinobi after because of the stress and some die during the exam. We've seen it all!"

"Chunnins usually become military captains for teams and any deaths or failures are blamed on them. You think that you snot nosed kids can pass?" Both of the genins had their arms crossed and were smirking.

"Are you finished yet? We are all aware of that, and could you do us all a favour and move so we can pass onto the 3rd floor? And remove that genjutsu while you're at it!" Sasuke chuckled as the illusion faded and the sign above the door changed from 301 to 201.

"So you noticed huh? Smartass." The other genin unfolded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Sakura you must have noticed first right? Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how are the most improved on our team." Sakura just blushed and looked at her feet.

"Of course I noticed a while ago, we only walked up one set of stairs." She smiled at her accomplishment. Mayume just sighed and Naruto was mumbling about how he was the first one to notice. One of the bullies shifted his weight a bit.

"Hmm…not bad, but all you did was see through it!" He lunged at Sasuke and the Uchiha kicked back to try and stop him. There was a blur and a few seconds later, Lee stood in between the two boys and was blocking their kicks with his hands. After the two boys calmed down, he released their legs and went back to stand beside his teammates.

"Hey! What happened to the plan? You're the one who said that we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." Lee looked over at Sakura, his face getting red. "Well…" Tenten just shook her head disapprovingly as Lee walked over to Sakura.

"Hi, my name is Rock Lee. Yours is Sakura right? Let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die!" he gave her 'the smile' and made the 'OK' sign with his hand.

"No…way…you're lame!" Lee hung his head low in a depressed way. Neji and Sasuke were now having a staring contest against one another.

"What's your name?" Neji's question was directed at one person… Sasuke.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should gives yours first!" Sasuke grinned, as Neji got mad. Naruto looked like he was going to murder Sasuke and Sakura was still trying to fend off Lee. Mayume went over to Naruto and shook him.

"Snap out of it baka! You know that Sasuke is just doing that to make you mad!" Mayume had a knack of yelling at everyone now, but in a nice way. "Come on guys we have to go and hand in the application forms before we're late! And you two, the bullies," she pointed to the two who were now standing at the sides of the door with their arms crossed, "You aren't even genins are you?"

They looked at her with surprised faces then smirked and made the chakra flow sign and transformed into their actual selves. They now looked about 3 years older then they had before and were wearing chunnin vests.

"It seems that we underestimated you kids! We're gonna have some fun this year." One of the chunnins said then chuckled to himself. Everyone looked like this O.o and was very confused. Sakura took hold of her teammates' arms and dragged them through the door and down some stairs. Little did team 7 know that they were getting quite a few threatening glares from people and that someone followed them out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Mayume Uchiha.

XOXOXOXO

Sakura released her 3 teammates when they reached the bottom of the platform. She then turned to face her female teammate. "How did you know that they weren't genins huh?" She pointed at Mayume and stared her down.

"How did you not know that they were chunnins? It was so obvious!" Naruto had his foxy grin on and gave his friends thumbs up.

"Hehe…well you see…I didn't really know that they were chunnins, I was just going to say 'Hey you aren't even genins are you? You're the snot nosed genins from the academy!'…And ya…" Mayume rubbed the back of her head and gave a small smile and laugh as everyone else just fell down twitching.

Everyone got up and they were rubbing their backsides. "Well…that was special. Believe it!" "We better get going to the application room." "Whatever…" As they started to walk towards the stairs, a voice called out above them "Hey you with the scowl…wait up!"

"What is it?" Sasuke called back, annoyed. "You and me, here and now, want to fight?" Lee looked at Sasuke with excitement in his eyes. "You want to fight me here and now?" "Yes." Lee jumped down from the balcony and walked over to team 7. "My name is Rock Lee. You said that someone should always introduce themselves before asking for someone else's name, Uchiha Sasuke."

"You know who I am and yet you challenge me." Sasuke gave a small smirk and started to get a bit jumpy.

"I wish to test my strength against the top of this year's rookies and the last male member of the famed Uchiha clan, besides…" Lee turned to look at Sakura and winked at her.

"Those eyelashes creep me out! Not to mention the geeky do and the caterpillar eyebrows!" Sakura screeched and ran to hide behind Mayume.

"You are an angel!" Lee started to blow kisses at Sakura so Mayume moved out of the way. One kiss was headed straight for Sakura, so she bent back, fell down and bonked her head but still managed to avoid the kiss. Mayume was on the floor laughing so hard that she was crying, Sakura got up and yelled at Lee whom Sasuke was standing in front of, and Naruto was mumbling about how Sasuke always got attention and he didn't. After Mayume calmed down a bit, she went over to Naruto and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"So you're challenging me knowing my lineage? So in other words you're a fool. So dog-brow…Do you really want to know what it means to be an Uchiha?" They could all see the sweat pouring down Sasuke and Lee's faces from the anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"Hold it! Let me fight caterpillar brows. It'll be easy. Just give me 5 minutes…" Naruto stepped up to Lee and got into a fighting position.

"I have no interest in fighting you. Only the Uchiha boy." Lee also got into a fighting position as Naruto charged at him.

"Story of my freakin life! It's 'Sasuke this!' and 'Sasuke that!' till I could just puke!" Naruto went to punch Lee and he just got kicked into the wall. Everyone looked over at Naruto to see if he was ok; he just twitched for a bit then went slack.

Mayume turned from her fallen friend to face Lee. "Lee…you said that you were only interested in fighting the Uchiha BOY. How about me? You're so sexist…anyways, look what you've done to poor Naruto…I didn't even think that you would go as low as to knock him out…plus you still haven't said hi to me." He hung his head in shame and mumbled a small sorry.

She started to get angry and contemplated fighting him, but she simply stated "I would beat you to a pulp right now for what you did to Naruto, but 1. I'm too tired from last night 2. You're just not worth fighting and 3. Sasuke can indirectly do that for me while fighting you." She walked over to Naruto and tried to wake him up, but when he didn't, she just dragged him into an upright position and sat down beside him.

Lee sighed and he turned back to face his opponent. "Ready to fight?" Sasuke gave him a smug look and stated simply "I was born ready." They both retook their fighting stances and in a matter of seconds both of them had kicked off of the ground and Sakura was cheering for Sasuke from the sidelines and Mayume began to fall asleep.

After a while of fighting they both landed on the ground. Sakura could tell that Sasuke was exhausted from the way that he was looking at the ground and panting heavily, and that Lee was ultimately stronger and not tired at all. When Sasuke looked up from the ground he was grimacing and Sakura noted that he had activated his Sharingan. 'I wonder if Mayume also possesses the Sharingan…'

Suddenly Mayume spoke up "Just give up Sasuke, even though you have activated your Sharingan, which I didn't know that you had, Lee will still beat you, he's stronger and you should save your energy for the exam, besides we only have 2 minutes to get to the room." She slowly opened her eyes to find Sasuke glaring at her. "I won't give up and you know it! If I can't beat eyebrows here, how am I going to beat _him_?"

"Who? Oh you mean Itachi." Mayume stated in a slow, mocking voice. She was still mad at him for slapping her and she wasn't sure if he was still upset also, but she felt that she had to hurt him some how.

Her stomach started growling 'Oh ya! I haven't eaten yet, and God knows that I'm a food-aholic, my left arm is most likely broken, and Naruto is unconscious. What a great day! Hey I wonder if Naruto has any food stashed away in his pockets.' She quickly got onto her knees and started to rummage through his pocket. She found a small candy and shoved in her mouth…with the rapper still on. Yes, she was that hungry.

Well…while she was scavenging for food, Sasuke got wrapped up in Lee's hand clothes and was spinning quickly towards the ground. When the young Uchiha girl turned around she saw a pinwheel pinning Lee's clothes to the wall and Sakura running and catching Mayume's semi-conscious cousin in her lap.

"Mayume! Aren't you going to help me? Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sakura turned her attention from Mayume to her not so secret crush. Sasuke slowly got up and Naruto started to wake up.

"No I can't Sakura! I'm helping Naruto…Is that giant turtle talking to Lee?" All for genin from team 7 turned around to look at the giant turtle that was now scolding Lee for using _that_ move.

'Oh no way! Is that giant turtle dog brow's sensei?' Naruto slowly got up with the help of Mayume who was still staring at the turtle. Lee looked really frightened of the turtle and was stuttering, trying to explain himself. Mayume and Naruto ran over to Sakura and Sasuke, never taking their eyes off of the wacked out duo.

"I hope that you are prepared." "Y-yes sir." Lee just stuttered and looked down at the floor. "Well, then… he's all yours master Guy!" Just then a man that looked like Lee popped out of nowhere and landed on the giant turtle's back.

"Ah! The exuberance of youth! All of you are full of it!" The man shouted out doing a weird and gay pose. Team 7 just looked at him…weirdly O.o… "Is that Lee's dad or is that his future self?" Mayume was the one to break the silence.

"He's got the biggest eyebrows yet!"…"They're almost…alive…and he has the same dorky 'do"…"they're uber-brows"…"I've never seen anything like them before!"…"He's gotta be Lee's dad" Team 7 whispered among themselves.

"Hey don't make fun of Guy-sensei!" Lee shook his fist at them. "Lee…" The spandex suited boy turned to face his sensei and _'Wham!' _"Idiot!" Lee heard Guy yell as he got punched hard in the face then while getting up his sensei started to cry.

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei!"

Lee ran to embrace his teacher and Sasuke turned around and puked. "Doesn't it make you feel warm and fuzzy inside?" Naruto looked at Sakura and just got a punch in the face. Mayume was already half way up the staircase. "If you guys are ready to leave…I'm outta here!" The rest of her team followed her quickly only hearing the voices of Guy telling Lee about his punishment and more sappy hugs and crying.

"Oh brother…"

XOXOXOXO

The 4 Konoha genin raced down the hallway not wanting to be late and half a minute later they were standing in front of double doors leading to room 301 and their sensei Kakashi. "Congratulations! I'm glad that you all made it here because if Sakura hadn't come (he knew that Sakura had doubted herself), you wouldn't have been able to take the exam!".

Everyone was surprised by Kakashi's 'little outburst' but after he shut up Naruto talked/ screamed out "Kakashi-sensei! Mayume broke her arm…" Mayume flashed him a death glare and he ran to hide behind Sakura who only punched him in the head.

Kakashi motioned for Mayume to go to him and he grabbed her arm. She winced from the pain in her elbow but the fact was she couldn't even feel her arm. "Mmmhm…yup…" Kakashi 'expertly' poked her arm and simply stated, "It's definitely broken, but I can't do anything about it during the exam. Sakura can you make a quick sling for her arm?" He turned to the pink-haired kunoichi who nodded at his request and with that said he let go of Mayume's arm and the 4 genins made their way to the door.

XOXOXOXO

They opened the big doors and walked into the room. There were about 150 (there are exactly 153 genin taking the exam), genins sitting and standing in many different positions. They had only taken 2 steps into the room when Sasuke got glomped from behind by none other than Ino-pig! "Sasuke where have you been cutie? I've been waiting all of this time to see you…did Sakura forehead girl slow you down?" She stuck out her tongue and made a funny face. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked as if they were about to kill Ino.

Just then two other genin from the leaf joined them… Shikamaru and Choji…Asuma's cell. Naruto was explaining to Mayume who they were when the 3 other rookie genins joined them he explained that they were Hinata, Shino and Kiba with his dog Akamaru…Kurenai's cell. Kiba was the first person to notice Mayume.

"Hey! You're new here aren't you?" This got everyone's attention and they all stared at the long lost kunoichi. "Oh…hehe…hi! I'm Uchiha Mayume. I'm Sasuke's cousin and technically his fiancé too…" she just held her chin thinking while everyone that didn't already know that stared at her…which was everyone but Sasuke. When she finally came back from thinking about chocolate frogs she looked at everyone staring at her and just shrugged it off.

Suddenly, she heard something familiar that was very comforting to her stomach…the crunch of …POTATOE CHIPS! She turned around and saw Choji eating a bag of chips. Her stomach growled and she stared at the bag, drooling. She snuck over to Choji while everyone was talking amongst themselves. "Choji…can I have some of those please! I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Do you think that I'm fat?" Mayume looked at him weirdly "What kind of question was that? Of course you're not fat you're pleasingly plump!" With tears of joy in his eyes, Choji handed the bag of chips to his newly found friend and pulled out another one for himself. She munched on the chips as she walked around to get acquainted with the rookies. She made friends with everyone but Ino and Akamaru who kept biting at her ankles while she ran around in circles until Kiba pulled him away. Hinata became her best friend along with Choji and Shikamaru.

Sakura pulled Mayume to the side a few minutes later and made a make-shift sling from a piece of fabric that she had found on the ground and Mayume was good to go.

After a while of talking between themselves, the 10 rookies noticed a white haired leaf genin standing in front of them. "You 3 gangs of would- be hotshots are all genin right? Kids barely out of the ninja academy. This isn't a school field trip you know." "Who the heck do you think that you are?" Ino snapped back. "The name's Kabuto…you kids really need to open your eyes before you get hurt…or killed. Just look around you."

With that the 10 genins started to look around the room only getting deadly stares and whispered threats. Mayume looked back at Kabuto and got chills sent down her spine 'I don't like this guy…he's bad news…I know it!" She looked around the room one more time and stopped on the flaming red hair that she knew too well. 'Gaara…time for revenge!' she smirked and slyly sped off in the direction that she had seen the sand nin.

XOXOXOXO

Gaara was staring at the Konoha genins and listened to that Kabuto guy talking 'He's more likely to get killed than them' he thought to himself. He noticed that all of the rookies gathered around him as he was holding something in hands and showing it to them. He was so busy that he didn't notice the shadowed figure behind him.

'GLOMP!'

The Uchiha girl had jumped onto Gaara's back and since she wasn't any real threat to him, his sand did nothing. Everyone in the room turned silent and just stared at the two to see what would happen next. "I said I'd get revenge." Mayume whispered in Gaara's ear.

"Gaara, why did you leave me alone last night? You left me all alone in the forest after we _did that_! Geeze that was my first time with you and you went so hard on me that you broke my left arm!" Everyone looked at her and Gaara, and then started to whisper "Oh my God! Gaara of the sand did it with someone!" or "What happened between the demon and that girl?".

XOXOXOXO

Naruto was getting really hyped up and excited so her started screaming random things like "I'm better than all of you!" and "I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever. Believe it!" The other 8 rookies that were still around hi just looked at him like he was crazy

--' and Sakura was trying to put her hand over Naruto's mouth to shut him up.

"Don't pay any attention to him! He forgot to take his medicine this morning!" Sakura tried to reassure the evil looking genins around her but only got cold, hostile stares in return.

XOXOXOXO

Gaara pushed Mayume off of his back and gave her a death glare that would have killed her…if looks could kill. She landed on her left arm which sent pain shutting up to her shoulder. "You bitch!" he shouted losing his temper. Kankuro and Temari who had been beside him started to back away with the crowd. "Mayume you might want to get out of here while you still can…" Kankuro whispered to Mayume as he pulled her away from Gaara. Mayume stood up and without second thoughts, she ran to her fellow rookies. 'Maybe I took my revenge a bit too far!'

When she reached the group of 9, Kabuto was still showing them weird cards that had everyone's information on them. Mayume thought these to be kind of weird and she got an even worse feeling of Kabuto 'Stalker!' she thought to herself. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder and she quickly spun around. She came face to face with none other than Naruto and Sasuke.

"What were you doing with that insomniac, sand ninja?" Naruto had been worried since she had told him about Gaara actually being the one that broke her arm. Sasuke just looked weirded out by the whole glomping thing and what his cousin had said to the sand demon.

"Oh nothing…I was getting my revenge on him! Did you see how red his face got? It was hilarious…well up until the point where he was about to kill me." She nervously laughed when suddenly a cry came from her right side. The three teammates turned around just in time to see Kabuto on his knees throwing up with one of the mysterious sound nins in front of him.

"Hey are you ok Kabuto?" "Are you alright?" Naruto ran towards the fallen Kabuto as Sakura comforted him. "Yeah…I'm fine" Kabuto stated in a weak voice as he slowly got up.

"You're a pushover aren't you? Pretty sad for someone who's been an applicant for years now." The sound genin who had attacked Kabuto and that had only one eye showing spoke up. "Better add this to your cards. The 3 applicants from the village hidden in the sound will all be chunnin this year!" The other male of the group spoke up.

"WOULD EVERYBODY PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?"A strong voice boomed out as a big cloud of smoke began to form at the front of the class. As the cloud disappeared, everyone realized that it was just the proctors of the first exam entering the room.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting. I'm Morino Ibiki and I will be a proctor and the chief examiner of the first part of the chunnin exam." The strong voice was that of the man in the front of the group who had two scars across his face. "You…the kids from hidden in the sound. You can't carry on any way you please when the exam is about to start! Or do you want to be disqualified?" He turned to face the 3 sound nin who looked shocked.

"Sorry sir…it's our first time taking the exam and we're just really excited and jumpy." The sound nin regained their cool postures and Ibiki started to state the rules of the exam. Once he said, "When you come up to the front to hand in your applications, you will get one of these seating arrangement cards. You will then report directly to that seat and when everyone has sat down, we will hand out the written part of the exam."

Suddenly the room went awkwardly silent and a few seconds later, Naruto and Mayume were freaking out "A WRITTEN TEST! OH SHIT! NARUTO HOLD ME! I'M SCARED"… "A PAPER TEST! OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN! I'M SCREWED!" Naruto and Mayume slid to the floor while holding on to each other and shivering and sulking.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, Mayume would be an actual character!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long because 1. I was in Tennessee for a week 2. I had 2 ISPs (independent study project) due at the beginning of May and 3. … EXAMS. And I might be starting another fan fiction about the Naruto gang in high school in today's society. There are like 10 OCs in that one! I probably won't post the next one till summer break…sorry --'. Oh ya please review! Please, please, please!

XOXOXOXO

Updated profile

Name: Uchiha Mayume

Age: 15

Gender: female

Skin tone: slightly tanned

Eye color: dark brown

Hair color and style: black, up in a ponytail with side bangs- hair is shoulder length

Clothes: baggy training shorts, legs and arms are wrapped; shuriken holster on left leg, dark blue tank top- low cut- with fishnets underneath, headband around neck, ninja sandals- dark blue

Weapons: shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs, exploding seals and usually carries some soldier pills

Sharingan level: none at this moment in time

Special comments: loves to eat, likes to glomp and hug, clamato juice, ramen and sushi are what she survives on, very, very random and strange and is a cat lover!

XOXOXOXO

After everyone had handed their applications in, got their seat numbers, and sat down, including Mayume and Naruto, who had to be pried apart and dragged to their seats, Mayume by Sasuke and Naruto by Sakura, the tests were handed out. Mayume was now just pouting with her arms over her chest in her seat in the left bottom corner beside the window and the proctors, and Naruto was still sweating and shivering in his seat beside Hinata in the middle section, 4 rows up.

Mayume shifted her attention to the hyper ninja, not paying attention to the instructions that Ibiki was giving, to see Hinata staring at Naruto and blushing. 'I have to get Naruto and Hinata together! It would be so cute! I'll talk to her after…I'm so tired and the others don't seem to need me...' Suddenly her head fell on the desk and she was asleep.

Izumo who was the proctor beside her just stared at her weirdly and shook his head 'and I expected great things from her?' He just stared around at the kids trying to figure out the questions. 'The test has started! This will be fun!' he smirked as he called the number of one of the teams that he had already caught cheating.

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke was having a hard time with the questions. 'Heh! I see…I can't answer a single one of theses questions…they want us to cheat, but not get caught! That's what Ibiki meant. I just hope that Naruto and Mayume figure that out.' He activated his Sharingan then looked over at Naruto who was STILL panicking. Then he looked over at Mayume only to realize that she was fast asleep! 'Fuck…we're so doomed…'

XOXOXOXO

Sakura was speeding through the questions and was done in 30 minutes flat! Once she was done she rested her head on her hand and stared off into space, thinking of Sasuke. 'Oh Sasuke! I'll win your heart someday…' Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't have time to react when she suddenly jerked up and someone took over her body and started copying her answer. 'Thanks big-forehead girl! It seems you huge brain came in handy for once! I better memorize these answers quickly so I can give them to Choji and Shikamaru.' Ino smirked as she read through the pink- haired kunoichi's answers.

XOXOXOXO

Sea green eyes rested on the sleeping Uchiha who was now mumbling in her sleep. 'Maybe I could kill her while she's asleep, but where's the fun in that? No pain, no fear and no screaming…I'll wait 'till the fighting part of the exams. Right now I have to concentrate on finishing and passing. Hopefully those 2 pathetic shinobi that call themselves my siblings won't screw up. If they do…they're dead!'

Gaara narrowed his eyes and placed two of his fingers on his closed right eye and an eye made of sand appeared in his hand. Gaara quickly sent it to look around the classroom for answers.

XOXOXOXO

Shino sat down with his back against his chair. He looked like he was waiting for someone…or something. Suddenly, around thirty bugs showed up in front of him and a bee buzzed by his ear "Now tell me the answers…" He quietly whispered to his little friends.

XOXOXOXO

'Ok, Gaara has started…' Kankuro looked at his brother. 'I'm counting on you Karasu!' One of the proctors looked at Kankuro "Excuse me! I need to go to the bathroom!" Kankuro stood up and smirked as the proctor by the door stood up as well, tied Kankuro's hands to a chain and escorted him to the boy's restrooms. "Now Karasu…Tell me the answers." The proctor's skin started to crumble off, revealing Kankuro's trusty scarecrow.

XOXOXOXO

Neji, like Sasuke, had almost instantly figured out what to do. He closed his eyes and reopened them a few seconds later 'Byakugen!'. He looked around the room, found his target. Looking through the figure with his white eyes, he started copying down their answers.

XOXOXOXO

Kiba had Akamaru perched atop his head. Akamaru kept looking around and barking things silently to his master. Every one in a while Kiba would pet his dog on the head, write something on his paper and whispered "Good boy! You're doing great Akamaru!"

XOXOXOXO

Naruto was sweating buckets as he felt the glares of his two conscious teammates boring into his back telling him to get a move on and write something. Just then he heard a small voice beside him "Na…Naruto-kun…here…y…you can look at my t…test…" Hinata was sitting beside him and she moved her arm up a bit so that Naruto could look at her answers.

"Hinata…why are you letting me look at your answers?" Naruto looked at her suspiciously 'Maybe Kiba told her to do this in the hopes that I would get caught and fail!' Hinata just started blushing madly and poking her fingers shyly. She was a bit thrown off by this question.

"It…It's just that…I…I mean we're all rookies and there's only 10 of us so we have to look out for each other." The shy Hyuuga answered quickly. Seeming satisfied with this answer Naruto turned to look at one of the proctors who was scribbling down something. Suddenly he looked up at Naruto smirking. Naruto quickly turned to look at his paper again 'Shoot! I can't cheat! That proctor is staring me down like an eagle!'

"Hinata! A great ninja like me doesn't need help! Believe it! But thanks anyway." Hinata just nodded her head, blushing all the while. The 2 rookies turned back to their tests 'why did I have to do that? Stupid honour! Now I'll fail for sure! My only chance is to risk everything on the 10th question!'

XOXOXOXO

Many mirrors were being held up to the ceiling in front of the light by kunai. Tenten was moving her fingers and her pencil ever so slightly to control the thin strings that moved the mirrors. 'Lee, if you can see the answers on the tests, put your hitai-ate on your head.' As if on cue, Lee tied the Konoha headband around his head and Tenten smirked. 'We are so gonna pass this!'

XOXOXOXO

Dosu was just sitting down with his eyes closed. It looked as if he was listening to something so intently that if anyone disturbed him, he would burst. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he started scribbling down the answers on his sheet 'By the sound of his strokes and taps, this should be the correct answer!'

XOXOXOXO

It was down to the last ten minutes of the test…and the tenth question. Some people were smirking, some were panicking and some were just…sleeping…Anyway, Ibiki cleared his throat and looked around at the remaining teams. "Ok…and now we will begin the tenth question" Ibiki looked around at the nervous genin in front of him. Thoughts of panic and relief were running through everyones' heads…'this is my last chance everything is riding on this one question! Believe it!'…'Pft, it's about time!'…'This is the final mountain!'…'Hurry up and return Kankuro, you were supposed to pass the answers to me before the 10th question.'

"Now, before I give you the question, there are a few new rules I'd like to go over." Everyone stared at the proctor wide-eyed. Just then the door slowly opened and in walked a smiling Kankuro with the 'chunnin guard'. "Heh nice timing, was that doll of yours beneficial? Never mind, just sit down." Ibiki nodded towards Kankuro's seat and Karasu just went to sit beside the other chunnin examiners.

'Shoot! He saw through Karasu's disguise!' Kankuro thought as he silently dropped a little parcel on the top of Temari's desk while on the way back to his own seat.

"I'll explain now, the rules of desperation. For this 10th question, you can decide whether you will take it or not." At the proctor's comment, Temari stood up banging her desk and yelled out "Choose? What happens if we choose not to?" Ibiki just started to laugh evilly and stared at the sand kunoichi until she sat back down shivering. "If you choose not to take this question, your points will automatically be reduced to zero and you and your team will fail!"

"What's that supposed to mean? If that's the case then we'll obviously take the question!" Ibiki just grinned at the waterfall nin and continued with the rules. "Now, for the other rule. If you do choose to take this question and you fail to get it right…you will then lose the right to take the chunnin exam ever again!"

All the genin in the room sported shocked and frightened faces. There were mumbles of "That's not fair!" and "What? Is this some kind of joke?" passing from ninja to ninja. Just then Kiba stood up with Akamaru on his head. "What kind of stupid rule is that? Tons of people here have taken the exam before!"

Ibiki resumed his scary laughter and stated, "You guys were unlucky…this year, you're playing by my rules! But I am giving you a way out. Those of you who don't wish to take it, you can leave right now and try again next year." People were looking around at their teammates and mouthing opinions and others were mumbling to themselves about what they should do.

"Now let's begin the 10th question. Those of you who don't want to take the question, please raise your hands and you will be able to leave after your number had been confirmed." Everyone was still freaking out with confused emotions running through their minds, especially Naruto, 'what kind of question is it going to be? Damn it! If I get it wrong, I'll be a genin forever, but if I choose not to take it, Sasuke, Mayume nee-chan and Sakura-chan will also fail and I don't want that either!'

Everyone was still reluctant to put up their hands until the man beside Naruto stood up "I can't take it any more! I quit! I can't do this! I'm sorry Gennai, Inoho" The genin walked out the door with his 2 teammates beside him with his head hung low. After they walked out, team numbers that gave up were being called out by the dozens "Team 50 fail! 130, 111 also fail." Others were just standing up and walking out the door "I quit!" "Me too!" "And me!" "Sorry guys."

Even thought the pressure was greater than ever, Naruto was just o stubborn to put up his hand and quit while he had the chance. At least that's what team 7's pink-haired kunoichi thought 'Oh Naruto…just put up your hand. Sasuke, and I won't care and Mayume probably doesn't even know what's going on.' She sighed as the blond boy just kept his hand down 'If you won't do it, I'll do it for you so that your impossible dream of becoming Hokage…won't be crushed.' Sakura closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she slowly put up her hand.

When Sakura opened her eyes to look again at her blond teammate, he had stood up with his hand raised high in the air and he was shaking all over. Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke all sported a surprised and astonished look on their faces as they stared at their unbreakable friend who had finally given up…or so they thought.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WON'T RUN OR GIVE UP!" Naruto slammed his hand down onto the desk making a loud thud, "I'll take the damn question even if it means staying a genin forever! I'll will myself to become Hokage anyway! I AM NOT AFRAID!"

'He wasn't even thinking about the team…He's got guts I'll give him that.' The Uchiha smiled at his teammate's outburst while Sakura and Hinata smiled at the blond. Mayume started to stir from her sleep because of the noise.

"I'll ask you again, your life depends on this decision, this is your last chance to quit." Naruto just laughed at Ibiki and said "I'm gonna follow through with my decision. I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way!" all of the genin in the room smiled and no one else put their hand up to quit.

'Hmm…interesting. That blond kid's words seemed to have given everyone their confidence back. There are still 79 people left…that's more than I expected. Oh well.' Ibiki looked around at each of the chunnin examiners and they all nodded to something unknown to the genin. "Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining…I congratulate you on passing the first test!" He gave a big toothy grin to the crowd of stunned ninja in front of him.

"What do you mean? We've already passed…but what about the 10th question?" Ibiki looked at the pink haired girl "There never was an actual 10th question… or you could say that that was the 10th question!".

XOXOXOXO

Now Mayume was starting to fidget and move around like she had a bug in her shirt and Izumo kind of looked at her weirdly 'Is she having like a spasm in her sleep or something? Oh well." He channelled his attention back towards Ibiki just as he was pulling his headband off to show the genin what people would do just to get information. 'Oh man! Why does he always have to show them? It's like he's proud of having holes in his head and scars and burn marks.' The chunnin looked away disgusted.

"The 10th question was the actual purpose of this test, the take it or leave it question is one that you will have to face everyday when you are a chunnin, except making the wrong decision could lead to the death of a comrade…or your own demise." Ibiki continued on for a few more minutes with his speech. After finishing, murmurs of agreement passed throughout the room and no one but Ibiki noticed the shape coming quickly towards the window.

**CRASH**

Mayume woke up just in time to see a kunoichi standing in the middle of the room, with a big black sign pinned to the ceiling with two kunai, behind her. On instinct, and because of the fact that she just woke up and was still kind of in dream land, she took out her kunai and pointed it at the woman with her good arm, "Oh my gosh! We're under attack" but before she could throw the kunai, Sasuke was sitting on top of her so that she couldn't hurt anyone…even if it was by accident. He sighed as the lady turned towards Mayume. "--'…you aren't under attack dobe…I'M YOUR NEXT EXAMINER ANKO! READ THE DAMN SIGN!" the lady yelled at the Uchiha girl, who had now lost all interest in the kunoichi and was looking over Izumo's shoulder reading the list of teams who failed.

"Hah! I knew that they would fail! They looked weak!" the Uchiha girl pointed at one of the team numbers on the list with her right hand whereas her left arm was still hanging limply at her side. Anko started to growl at the hyper ninja and Mayume took this as a sign to quickly sit down and shut up. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Anko stared at Mayume who just shrunk back into her seat with Sasuke sitting on her desk, "I am Mitarashi Anko, your examiner and executer for the second test. Now follow me!" She punched the air enthusiastically while the genin just stared at her like she was a maniac. 'She's kinda…Naruto-ish…' Sakura looked back and forth comparing the two ninja, nodding and mumbling to herself.

"Bad timing Anko" Ibiki peered out from behind the black sign. Noticing the other examiner she pointed an accusing finger at him "you left 79 people…that's 28 teams Ibiki! You made the test too easy this time." Ibiki smirked at her childish statement "There were a lot of outstanding candidates this time." Anko just scowled at his reply "Bah, what ever. I'll cut the number of passing teams down by at least half in the second test. I'll explain everything when everyone gets to the area tomorrow. Your jounin sensei will tell you where to meet me and at what time. You are dismissed!" Anko punched the air again and everyone raced to get out of the room and away from the scary examiner as fast as possible. "Oh and remember," Anko got everyone's attention once more, "get lots of rest, or your blood will be one of the first to be spilled."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!

Author's note: I'm so sorry that it's taken me forever to get this chapter out! I've been caught up in babysitting, vacationing, reading other fanfictions, maplestorying, camping and drawing for my deviantart account. I will also now be posting the completion level of the next chapter on my profile.

XOXOXOXO

It was now 8:00 and Mayume had just gotten out of the hospital with a proper sling and was now walking home with her cousin. Again, her stomach growled and she could clearly see that Sasuke was getting annoyed. "Well your quick to anger aren't you?" she giggled at her own statement and got a dirty look from Sasuke in return. She sighed at her overly mature clan member "Well, since my company isn't wanted by you at the moment, I'm gonna go seek out Naruto nii-chan. He's probably at Ichiruka's. Later!" Sasuke watched as she hopped off towards her "brother's" favorite restaurant. 'She's so immature…'

XOXOXOXO

Mayume was glad to be away from her over-confident, self-absorbed, avenger of a cousin, but somehow she still missed his company as she had ever since she thought he had been killed. She sighed as she came into view of Ichiruka ramen and placed her friendly, smiling, happy-go-lucky face back on so that her orange-clad, joker of a "brother" wouldn't suspect that she had been very depressed a moment earlier.

"Naruto nii-chan!" she called out as she finally saw the oh-so-familiar orange of Naruto's jumpsuit. Mayume pulled back the paper curtains leading into the ramen stand and sat down on the right side of the Uzumaki boy, but when she looked over at him he was nowhere to be seen behind the pile of ramen bowls that formed a sort of wall between them.

"Huh? Mayume is that you? Where are you?" a few seconds later, Naruto's head had peered over the wall and was staring at the closest person that he had to a sister. "Sorry about this…um…" he pointed to the ramen bowls and just didn't know what to call them. "Wall? Mess? Hurricane?" Mayume just laughed and walked around to sit on the other side of him. "That's better! Now I can see whom I'm talking to!" she flashed a smile then turned to the Ichiruka owner "I'll have…5 miso ramen please…to start off with." With that, the owner went back to prepare the 5 dishes, shaking his head and mumbling something about 'Why me?' and 'two Narutos?'.

XOXOXOXO

An hour and 10 ramen bowls later (at least for the Uchiha girl), the two friends were resting their heads on the now bowl-free counter of the ramen place.

"So nii-chan, what do you think the next part of the exam will be like?" Mayume turned her head that was cradled in her good arm to face Naruto.

"I don't know but I bet ya it won't be any match for me!" Naruto gave a triumphant grin as if he'd already passed the whole exam. Suddenly his expression turned more serious, "How's your arm though? I heard you went to the hospital after the exam to get it put in a sling. I hope it's going to heal quickly so you don't have a handicap while fighting…"

With Naruto rambling on and Mayume listening to his deafening voice, neither of them noticed the figure quickly making their way towards them on the now dark street. A few seconds later they had grabbed Mayume's right hand and were dragging her off of her seat. "Ouch! Hey that hurt!" the Uchiha girl looked up into the eyes of her cousin as she attempted to get up off the floor with her one arm, but fell back down. "Hey cuz? What's the big idea? Me and Naruto were talking!"

"It's time to go, come on, we have to get some sleep so we'll do well tomorrow! I'm already gonna be slowed down by you two and Sakura enough as it is!" Naruto spun around to face his enemy-like teammate. "Hey! Mayume can make up her own mind Sasuke-teme!" The Uzumaki boy grabbed Mayume's hand and helped her up.

"Naruto, you would do well to get to sleep now too!" and with that, Sasuke tore his cousin's hand from Naruto's grip and dragged her home.

XOXOXOXO

It was now almost midnight and Mayume still hadn't been able to sleep. She lay on the couch tossing and turning under the sheets. She tried counting sheep, counting kunai being tossed; singing to herself and she even tried pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth and counting to 100. That almost worked until she heard a garbage can outside get knocked over which at that point she decided to raid the fridge for something to eat or drink because she was still hungry, if you can believe it.

She slowly got up with her mind set on reaching the fridge and checking if there was a bottle of clamato or at least tomato juice inside for her to drink. She opened the door and started rummaging through the shelves of refrigerated food and drink. When she picked up a glass jar of jam to get to the bottle of blood-red tomato juice behind it, the jar suddenly slipped from her hand.

**CRASH**

In and instant, there was glass and jam splattered on the cool tiles of the small kitchen and a kunai against Mayume's tan neck. "What are you doing up this late?" came the cold voice of Uchiha Sasuke from behind her. Being the extremely paranoid person that he was, he always had a kunai under his pillow in his hand, and he slept with one eye and ear open to his surroundings.

Mayume sighed and moved a bit to get into a comfortable standing position, which Sasuke took as a sign as her trying to attack him. His kunai against her throat drew a line of blood as he moved when she moved. She quickly put her hand to her throat, only to find her hand was bloodstained when she brought it back to look at. When the girl in front of him didn't **poof** and disappear or turn into someone else, Sasuke put his kunai down on the counter and started rummaging through the cupboards.

"What's the big idea? I was only trying to get a drink from the fridge and dropped the stupid jar by accident!" Sasuke stopped his rummaging for a moment then spoke, "Sorry! You can never be too careful. Enemies and other teams will want us eliminated before the next part of the exam begins." He pulled a small jar of ointment and a bandage out of the cupboard and handed it to his cousin before turning to head to the staircase. Walking carefully out of the kitchen, being careful not to step on any glass, he reached the stairs moments later. Before he went up, he stopped, and not even bothering to look at the bewildered girl standing in the middle of a jam and glass filled room, he bid her a goodnight and told her not to worry about the mess; he would clean it tomorrow.

XOXOXOXO

The next morning, the Uchiha cousins woke up at 6:00 in order to meet their sensei at the bridge. Well actually, Sasuke had to dump a bucket of ice-cold water on Mayume's head before she would get up. The day before, Kakashi had only told them to bring all of their weapons, some food and anything else they might bring for survival training, therefore, team 7 could only assume that the next part of the exam was test of survival. After washing up and dressing, Sasuke made a quick breakfast of porridge, fruit and bacon to get their strength and agility up. Mayume got out of the bathroom a few minutes later, after struggling for a while with getting her shirt on with her left arm in the stiff cast, then ate quickly. The 2 members of team 7 rushed out of the door and sped off towards the bridge.

XOXOXOXO

After a brief consultation with their Sensei on where the next stretch of the exam would take place, Team 7 had raced off to…THE FOREST OF DEATH! Once there, they settled down to wait for Anko the proctor. Mayume had a mischievous air about her, and she was itching to make Shino talk. She didn't know anything about him; his techniques, family, what his voice sounded like, what kind of underwear he wore on a regular bases, what his favorite colour was and other random things about his life.

"Hi…its Shino right?" the Uchiha girl walked up to the sunglass clad boy, "Are you excited about the next part of the exam?" Mayume's sweet smile faded into an annoyed look, as the Aburame ninja didn't answer, but just looked at her weirdly. She stomped of, more interested in finding out about the teammate of Hinata and Kiba then ever! She considered just asking Hinata about him, but what was the fun in that?

While she was pondering on the idea of how to get Shino to talk or at least make a noise, she was watching a centipede crawl up the tree in front of her. She involuntarily shivered as she looked at it…she was freaked out by bugs and hated them. Then it hit her, actually, it hit her so hard that when the idea shot into her head, she was knocked back and was left to lie on the ground stunned.

'If someone put a bug on me, I would scream until they got it off of me. Even a fake bug would do! I bet that Shino would do the same thing…or maybe not… but hopefully he will! It's a chance that I'm willing to take if it means hearing at lease one squeak come out of his mouth…' Mayume giggled and ran to where Konohomaru, Moegie and Udon were interviewing people for their school interview on…THE FOREST OF DEATH! Naruto was currently pouting and sitting on the floor with his arms and legs folded, not being interviewed.

Mayume crept up behind him then glomped him…but ended up jumping over him as he bent down to look at a blade of grass. When Naruto looked up again; he was staring at the now sprawled Mayume on the ground in front of himself. Mayume looked up at Naruto with a frown and spit some grass out of her mouth while getting up and dusting off her navy blue outfit of soil. "Hey Naruto…do you have any fake bugs?" She went and crouched down beside him and held out her right hand to receive it as he nodded his head 'yes'. When he placed the giant spider in her hand, it looked so real that she instantly dropped it and shivered.

She looked at it again then picked it up and tied it to a string so she could lower it onto the Aburame's back. She thanked Naruto and quickly hugged him and ran over to a tree that hung over Shino and masked her chakra. She climbed up to the closest branch and started lowering the fake spider so that it landed onto Shino's back. At first she didn't think that he had noticed it so Mayume made it squirm a bit on his back. Shino just stared at it and started to poke it till it fell off. He then looked up at Mayume with his emotionless face, and he made her shiver just like the centipede and even the fake spider which was now lying on the ground and being stepped on by random ninja that passed by.

'Oh shoot! He's gonna murder me or something now…whatamigonnado whatamigonnadowhatamigonnadowhatamigonnadowhatamigonnado?' She looked down at him again and noticed that he was now mingling with Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru. 'Phew that was a close call! Did he even noti…' she stopped in mid-sentence as she felt something crawling on her back with lots, and lots…and lots of legs. She started hyperventilating and slowly turned to look at the thing that was on her.

"OMG! OMG! There's a centipede on me! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" She jumped to the ground and started running in circles, screaming, hoping that it would fly off of her back. Kiba looked to his right to stare at his crazy new friend then looked back at Shino, who had what seemed to be a small grin on his covered face, "Shino, did you put that bug on her?" Kiba looked at his teammate accusingly while Shino shook his head no while his grin widened.

XOXOXOXO

In the background Mayume noticed all of the ninja either staring at her or at Naruto, who seemed to be mimicking and making fun of something that Anko had just said to the crowd. Mayume didn't notice 1. the fact that Anko had just thrown a kunai at Naruto, and was licking his blood; 2. the creepy ass ninja that came up to Anko and returned her kunai; 3. that the centipede had in fact flown off of her back 5 minutes before, when she had first jumped down from the tree; and 4. the reddish coloured sand kunai that were coming towards her at an alarming speed.

A few moments later, Mayume was pinned to the tree that she had been running around a few seconds before, and then He came…yes He means Gaara. Now that Anko was done beating up Naruto, everyone's attention was on Mayume who was now being choked by Gaara's sand.

"What are you doing? We haven't even started the second part of the exam, and your bloodlust is extremely high! Drop her and save it for the forest." Gaara grunted in an annoyed matter as he called his sand back into his jar by Anko's orders. In the process of calling back his sand, Mayume's band-aid had come off of her neck, and the cut that Sasuke had given her last night had started to bleed again from the sharp grains of sand that had scratched at her neck.

Used to the bleeding by now, Mayume just wiped the blood off with her right hand then licked it. 'I'm gonna kill that guy!' she thought while still licking the crimson liquid off of her hand and making her way over to her group while Gaara walked in the opposite direction to sit in a tree above Kankuro.

Both Genin reached their teams at the same time then turned to face each other with deadly stares. Naruto and Sasuke also gave threatening glares in the direction of the sand siblings, and Naruto went a step further as to give a raspberry. At this Gaara's eye twitched and Naruto moved back a bit. All the while, Anko had been handing out the death consent forms so that she wouldn't be blamed for anyone's death.

Sakura grabbed 4 consent forms from Anko as she passed by the group and them to each of her teammates, giving a jealous look towards Sasuke and Mayume, still thinking that they were madly in love with each other. She of course couldn't of been more wrong.

XOXOXOXO

"Sasuke give it back! I can sign it by myself…it's my life that you're signing away here!" Sasuke had stolen Mayume's consent form because she was having problems signing away the remainder of her sad, sad life. "Give it back you ass or I'll purposely murder you when you're asleep!" Mayume kept jumping up to get it back, but since Sasuke was 5.6" and she was 5.0", there was a disadvantage for her, but luckily, her violent side took over.

PUNCH

Mayume's paper floated back into her hand as Sasuke let go of it in order to hold his red cheek. Naruto gave her a high five as she ran past him to sit on a rock and quickly sign her death warrant so that her cousin wouldn't kill her (how ironic is that?). While Mayume and everyone else signed their consent form, Anko was showing a map of the training area to all of the participants. After explaining the whole deal about the earth and heaven scrolls, and how each team had to reach the tower with both scrolls and all of their teammates, Anko called for everyone who was participating to line up with their team in front of the desk. They would then get either a heaven or earth scroll then make their way to their assigned gate.

XOXOXOXO

Half and hour later team 7 walked in past the black cloth covering the entrance so that onlookers wouldn't be able to see which scroll each team got. 2 minutes later, after the proctors had made sure that the people on team seven were the right people, team seven walked out from the black cloth, with their heaven scroll hidden within Sasuke's pack, and went towards their designated gate.

XOXOXOXO

Team Kurenai: gate 16

"WOOHOO! If it's survival skills that they want, we've got it made!" Saying that, Kiba turned to face his shy teammate Hinata and whispered, "Just don't go soft on us Hinata!"

XOXOXOXO

Team Gai: gate 41

Lee was just standing there with Neji and Tenten in his good guy pose with his face set in a determined look 'Gai-sensei! I will do my best!'.

XOXOXOXO

Team Asuma: gate 27

"A fight of survival? How troublesome…but if it's the only way… also it looks like Naruto's our target…they're the weakest!" Shikamaru smirked at his 2 teammates as they discussed what they would do once in the forest.

XOXOXOXO

The Sand Siblings: gate 6

'Oh man, I've got to watch out for enemy teams…but even worse…I have to spend 5 days in the forest with Gaara' Kankuro shivered at the thought of staying in the forest with his evil little brother.

XOXOXOXO

Team Sound: gate 20

Dosu stood in the middle of his teammates Zaku and Kin "Heh, heh the time has finally come guys to carry out our orders."

XOXOXOXO

Kabuto's team: 38

XOXOXOXO

Freaky grass team: gate 15

"We target the rookies first." One of the kusanin nins suggested. "Yes, it looks like we have a white card to pick them off one by one from here on in." the kusanin ninja that had returned anko's kunai to her licked his lips with his unnaturally long tongue and the thought of blood, "That should make our job a lot easier…"

XOXOXOXO

Team Kakashi: gate 12

At their gate, team 7 was discussing tactics to use. "I think that we should destroy the first enemy that we find and hope that they have an earth scroll. Then we make our way to the tower quickly before anyone has time to set up traps and ambushes that can stop us." Sasuke grinned smugly at his amazing plan.

"But what if it isn't an earth scroll? We could spend hours, most likely days trying to find the right scroll. We have just over a 50 chance of finding an earth scroll… besides; I think that we should gather food and find a river to follow to the tower. Don't you remember the map that Anko showed us? All of the rivers lead to the tower in the middle of the forest." Naruto nodded his head and smiled as he thought about Mayume's plan. "I agree with Mayume-chan! Believe it!" he yelled out after a few seconds of silence.

Sakura just shook her head and punched Naruto on the top of his head. "I think that Sasuke's plan is the greatest!" She screeched out as she attempted to throw her arms around Sasuke. Mayume just punched her in the arm and walked towards the gate as Anko's voice came onto the speakers "The gates will be opened in 30 seconds and you will be able to begin the 2nd part of the exam. Gook luck genins and remember…don't get killed!" as if on cue, the gates in front of team 7 opened and they ran inside the dark forest.

XOXOXOXO

This chapter was more about the development of the characters and their feelings and personalities towards eachother. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto…only Mayume! And my other friends own the 3 new Ocs in this story; Auku, Rinu and Minoru, whom will appear in the next chapter!

Author's Note: This story is NOT COMPLETE! I know it said that but it has now been changed to in-progress like it was supposed to have been all of this time…thank you for your patience. I have figured out the perfect ending for this story…and I think that I'm still pretty far away from finishing. ja ne!

XOXOXOXO

Cell 8 was running through the forest, each using their unique skills to search for any team that they could ambush and steal a scroll from, or anyone or anything that they should avoid. Hinata used her Byakugen, Kiba, his sense of smell and Akamaru, and Shino used his bugs to scout the area. Hinata and Shino were following Kiba, and when he suddenly jumped down to the ground, his two teammates jumped down right beside him.

"Ok, the area around the tower is a great place to start setting up traps guys." He spread out his arms, and with a triumphant grin on his face. "We should make our way to the tower as quickly as possible. Ultimately everyone will end up there." He stopped talking all of a sudden and he and Akamaru started to sniff around. "They've found us already. Huh? Where are they? Can you guys see them?" Kiba whispered to his teammates as his eyes narrowed.

XOXOXOXO

In the treetops above cell 8, 3-leaf genin in rubber suits were spying on them, getting ready for an ambush. "Stupid kids…they might as well be shouting 'ambush us', but from the sounds of things, they know that we're somewhere nearby. They just haven't figured out our exact location." He suddenly stopped speaking as he felt something drop on his neck. His face paled as he realized what it was.

"Hey what's wrong? You're as white as a sheet…are you feeling ok?" His teammate looked over at him and saw something on his neck. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" all three ninja looked up, only to see hundreds of slug like creatures falling from the treetops. The leaf team fell off the tree branch and onto the ground where Kiba, Hinata and Shino had laid out a net to keep their enemies tied up. As soon as one of the enemy ninjas touched a carefully laid out wire, the net sprung up into the air with all three ninjas in it.

Kiba grinned, happy that his trap had worked, "The flying leeches of Konoha Village can sense perspiration and body heat and then fling them selves in masses at their target. If you can't get them off of your body within 5 minutes, you're finished, and if you try and struggle to get them off…" Kiba chuckled slightly, "Well anyway, that's 1 team down…" and with that team 7 made their way past the slowly dying team, triumphantly towards the tower with two opposite scrolls…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well that was fast!" Anko just smirked at the first cries for help echoing through the forest, while she stood behind the safety gate of training ground 44.

XOXOXOXO

Meanwhile with team 7…

"OMG!OMG!OMG! Did you guys hear someone scream? This place is creeping me out!" Sakura kept backing away from the direction in which the scream had sounded until her back hit a tree. She screeched loudly and turned around only to have herself being gagged and throttled by Mayume.

"You stupid, stupid ass! Could you scream any louder or be any more noisy? Do you seriously want to die? It seems that you have a definite death wish!" Sasuke had to pry Mayume off of Sakura before the Uchiha killed the pink-haired kunoichi. When Sakura looked up from where she had fallen on the ground, she saw something that made her blood boil. _Her _Sasuke was hugging Mayume! She stomped off to go yell at Naruto because he was about to pee in front of her. Naruto just walked into the bushes mumbling something about girls and PMSing.

What had actually happened when Mayume got pried away from Sakura was just the simple fact that Sasuke was holding down Mayume so she wouldn't try to kill Sakura again, but Sakura being the stupid, jealous, assuming person that she was just took it as Sasuke hugging Mayume…

Anyway… Naruto came back out of the bushes a few moments later "Oh man! What a relief!" Naruto grinned his stupid grin as he walked back to the group. Sasuke let go of Mayume after getting a promise out of her that she wouldn't attempt to kill Sakura anymore, and fixed his attention on Naruto.

"Naruto I thought that I told you not to talk like that in front of a lady!" Mayume just snorted at Sakura's comment about her being a lady, but quickly quieted as Sasuke ran up to Naruto and punched him in the face. Fresh blood flew out of Naruto's mouth from the impact of the punch as he landed with a sickening THUD on the ground.

"Um...Sasuke…I appreciate the chivalry and everything, but I think that that was way over the top." Sakura was biting her fingernails as she worried about Naruto for once in her life.

"What was that for?" Naruto sat up and wiped the crimson liquid onto his sleeve and threw a death glare at Sasuke.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Mayume was now the one holding Sasuke back so that he wouldn't try to hurt Naruto again. Naruto just huffed and responded "Hello! I'm right here in front of you bleeding!" This really got Sasuke's blood boiling, so much in fact that he was able to tear out of Mayume's tight grip. As the Uchiha boy ran towards Naruto he uttered a few simple words, "his kunai pouch is on his right side and there's no scratch on his face…you're even worse at disguise jutsus than the real Naruto!"

The two present kunoichis gasped as 'Naruto' poofed and was replaced by a masked ninja from the rain village. "Since you've forced me to reveal myself, why not do the same for me? Now which one of you 3 has the scroll?" When no one answered, the rain nin ran towards Sakura, "It seems like I'll just have to find out myself!"

Mayume and Sasuke were standing on opposite sides of Sakura and the rain nin. They caught each other's attention and nodded, and as if on cue they started two different lines of hand seals at the same time. Mayume was having a bit of a hard time doing hand signs since she could only slightly move her casted and slinged arm, but she managed to follow through and end off with the sign of the dragon, whereas Sasuke had it easy, activating his Sharingan and jumping into the air, only to end his jutsu with the sign of the tiger.

Mayume:_ "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" _(Fire Element Grand Fireball)

Sasuke:_ "Katon Housenka no Jutsu" _(Fire Element, Phoenix Fire)

Both attacks were launched at the same time and were fired at the same spot…the nin from rain. The nin cried out as the heat from the flames of both attacks nipped at his clothes. As their attacks waded, the Uchihas followed the nin, throwing kunai all the while. It was like a dance between the 3 ninjas as they threw attacks and evaded them just before they hit.

"Hey Mayume…Free Naruto, he's right underneath you. I'm going to finish this guy off." Sasuke jumped after the rain nin as Mayume sighed and nodded her head, 'Oh man! He always gets to do the fun stuff!'. Hearing Naruto's voice calling her name from directly below her, she suddenly stopped and flipped down off of the tree branch, and landed beside a tied-up Naruto, and with a swift flick of her right wrist, she had cut her orange-clad team mate's bonds. "Thanks a ton Mayume!" Naruto gave one childish grin as he rubbed his red wrists.

Meanwhile, Sasuke hadn't been having the easiest time defeating the masked ninja in front of him. Sasuke had just swung up from underneath a tree branch and had failed to notice the rain nin, "Lucky for me you left an opening!" the nin shouted out. At that moment, the nin threw a kunai at Sasuke, and with a thud, it hit the branch right above his head. 'Hah! You missed!' Sasuke's grin quickly faded to pure panic as he finally realized that there was and explosive note attached to the kunai.

KABOOM!

…

Lets just say after the confusion of the explosion, Sasuke dug a kunai deep into the chest of the nin, whom ran away, fatally injured.

XOXOXOXO

Group 7 sat down in a circle after making sure that the nin had truly left. Mayume was last to sit down in the circle, which made everyone promptly look at her. "OMG! What's wrong with your eyes?" Naruto jumped up and started yelling and pointing at her. "They're like Sasuke's…" "What's wrong with them? Do I have pink eye or something?" Mayume just blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, "they feel fine Naruto…what are you talking about?"

Sasuke kneeled closer to his cousin who was sitting to his right side and looked carefully "It seems that males aren't the only ones in the Uchiha clan that can gain and posses the Sharingan. It seems that your right eye is still at its first level and your left eye, at its second level. That fight must have triggered it…" He leaned back just in time because Mayume jumped up and threw out her arms and laughed, "YES! I've got the Sharingan! …wait…how do I turn it off?" Sasuke just slapped his hand to his head and sighed, "You kinda just…think about it…like turning off a light switch."

Ok…a few minutes later after Sasuke had made sure that Mayume could activate and de-activate her Sharingan on cue, Sasuke came up with the idea of a password…

XOXOXOXO (Mayume's POV)

He's not telling us something! I just know it…but still it's a good idea, even if I probably won't be able to remember it. So I just shrugged and agreed with his idea. Then the password was said…

"Ok so remember this and listen carefully because I'm only gonna say it once…It's a poem called 'Ninki' or 'Ninja Opportunity'. When I ask for it, you respond, 'we thrive in the chaos of enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide, our only concern is to watch and wait, until the enemy lowers the gate.'" Sasuke just grinned as he saw Naruto's faces and mine. He knew that we couldn't have memorized it…crap…

"And you expect me to remember that how?" Naruto and I called out at the same time. "We need a better password…how 'bout…Swordfish?" Naruto looked around quizzically "I totally agree with Naruto!" I smiled happily as did Naruto.

Sasuke on the other hand just sighed and stood up, "I'll take the scroll."

Suddenly a huge gust of wind came and blew us all away from each other. Naruto and I were holding onto the first tree that we could grab for dear life, and Sasuke and Sakura had blown into the bushes somewhere around the area. A log came lose from the ground and knocked Naruto off of the tree. I wasn't really worried; I mean he couldn't have gone to far…right? Any way I've just gotta worry about staying on this tree and when the wind stops I'll go look for everyone!

XOXOXOXO (Regular POV)

A few minutes later the torrential winds stopped blowing and the 3 mysterious grass ninjas appeared behind the bushes nearby. "Stick around you two…this could be fun! I'll go in alone!" and with that said, the grass nin with the abnormally long tongue left his team mates in a whirlwind of snakes.

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke and Sakura stepped out of the bushes simultaneously, but Sasuke, being the paranoid prick that I mentioned before, just had to ask Sakura the password. "Ninki, ninja opportunity." He stated simply as he pulled 2 kunai from his pouch. Sakura quickly stated the second part of the poem "We thrive in the chaos of enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide, our only concern is to watch and wait, until the enemy lowers the gate." She smiled sweetly and blushed at Sasuke and instantly he knew that it was definitely the real Sakura. "Ok lets go find the others."

At that moment, Naruto walked out of the bushes. "Hey guys is everyone ok?" Sasuke took his kunai out again and demanded for the password. "We thrive in the chaos of enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide, our only concern is to watch and wait, until the enemy lowers the gate." Naruto smirked, Sakura sighed in relief, but Sasuke threw his kunai at Naruto.

"So this time you're good enough to dodge my attacks are you?" Sasuke pulled out 2 more kunai and some shuriken. "Wait Sasuke I don't understand! He said the password properly!" Sakura looked back and forth, worried about her two team mates. "Exactly! I purposely made the password long and something that Naruto and Mayume would never be able to memorize by just hearing it once. This can't be Naruto…"

The person in front of Sasuke and Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke and was replaced by the grass ninja that had returned Anko's kunai. "Well done! What gave me away?" Sakura shivered at the sound of the creepy nin's voice. "I knew that you were underground eavesdropping on everything that we said. That's why I chose a password that the real Naruto and Mayume would never be able to memorize." Sasuke smirked at his own smartness.

"I see…wait and watch is it? This is going to be more fun than I thought!" Sasuke's smirk faded as he got into his fighting position alongside Sakura.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto got up shakily after the big gust of wind blew him to the ground. 'Oh shoot where are Sakura-chan, Mayume-kun and Sasuke-teme? Crud! That wind must have blown me pretty far away!' Naruto held his aching head as he looked around. The only thing he failed to notice was the mouth of a giant snake closing slowly around his body. He turned around at the last second, only to discover he was already being eaten alive.

XOXOXOXO

"I suppose that you'd like to steal our earth scroll, wouldn't you, considering that you have the heaven scroll!" The creepy rain ninja laughed as he took an earth scroll from his pocket and showed it to Sasuke and Sakura before putting it in his mouth and swallowing it whole. Grinning menacingly, he stated simply " Now it will be a fight to the death!"

As the grass nin looked up at them, Sasuke and Sakura suddenly felt themselves swerve backwards as a kunai was thrown at each of their heads. As the kunai hit, the illusion disappeared and Sasuke fell to the ground, throwing up the food that he had eaten that morning while Sakura just fell to her knees, shivering uncontrollably. 'Who the hell is this guy? I looked into his eyes and felt death…Crud! If we don't retreat now…we're gonna be dead!' Sasuke looked over at Sakura then again to the still grinning ninja.

"I imagine that you're paralysed now…" the grass nin said as he pulled out 2 kunai. Spinning them expertly, he flung them at the 2 paralysed members of team 7. At the same time, Sasuke had taken out a kunai and stuck it into his leg. Stimulated by pain, he sprang up and grabbed Sakura by the waist. 'Heh…just as I thought. There is far more to this boy than I thought…' the nin licked his lips with his snake like tongue as he stared after the 2 Konoha ninja.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto had had a hard time figuring out how to get out of the giant snakes stomach. That is until he remembered the time when he and Sasuke had eaten too much and thrown up. "That's it!" The blond shinobi shouted.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" _(Shadow Clones)

The giant snake of course exploded from all of the internal pressure and Naruto ran off to help his friends.

XOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, Mayume was taking her sweet time looking for her teammates, not knowing the amount of trouble that they were in. She only stopped to wonder where they actually were when she heard screaming coming from the north, and not to far away from her. She ran off into the direction of the screaming and came upon a scene that confused her. "Oy Naruto…is that you?" she called down to the blond that was holding back a giant snake from hitting Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto had a kind of blood lust around him that the Uchiha girl was not used to. "Ya Mayume it's me." Naruto grunted, as he had to push back harder on the snake's snout in order to prevent it from harming his other teammates. "What's the password." He shouted out once more before he fully pushed the snake off of the branch.

"Isn't it swordfish…that's what we agreed on isn't it." Naruto just laughed and smiled back. "I knew that it was you Mayume…now come help me kick this guys ass…" Naruto pointed to a pale man in the middle of the clearing, whom was now standing on another snake. Mayume activated her Sharingan and jumped down to join Naruto. "So give me a quick summary of what this guy can do."

The two shinobi jumped back and forth striking at different points as Naruto relayed a list of attacks that he had seen the nin use so far, to Mayume. As he finished off with the nins ability to summon snakes. "He doesn't seem that hard!" mayume smirked as she jumped towards her enemy.

"_Katon Housenka no Jutsu" _(Fire Element, Phoenix Fire)

She blew the fireballs at the rain nin, not paying attention to Sasuke's warnings as Naruto had told her that something was wrong with him. The rain nin dodged the fireballs with ease, then disappeared. Mayume landed on a branch, crouching down into a defensive position. As she heard a whooshing noise coming up from behind her. She jumped away from the branch and onto the oncoming snake. As she stabbed a kunai into its throat, she felt herself being pulled back by cold hands as the snake disappeared.

"_Kanashibari no jutsu" _(Body Freeze Skill)

Mayume felt her body go limp but she could still see and hear everything that was going on. She felt the tongue of a snake lick her cheek as a soft, bone-chilling voice whispered, "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?". She shivered as she saw the creepy rain ninja lick his lips as he embedded a kunai into her right shoulder. She screamed in pain as the nin dug the kunai deeper into her flesh and then let her fall from his hands. As she lost consciousness, the last thing she remembered was being laid down by an orange clad figure.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…only Mayume, and my friends own Auku, Rinu, whom shall now be called Dien, and Minoru... I will introduce more Ocs later on when they become significant.

Author's Note: Thanks to my friends, Jessica and Anna, whose characters are Auku and Dien…they helped me write this chapter and we rpged the fight and kidnapping scenes which take up like all of this chapter…Oh and there's major swearing in this chapter, and I mean excessively!! I hope that this chapter makes up for my last chapter which was crap…Ja ne !

XOXOXOXO

'…' is thoughts,

"…" is talking,

… is a sound,

and everything else is an action !!

XOXOXOXO

After a half hour of searching, carrying and setting up traps, Sakura lay down her three teammates under the protective roots of a giant tree. Sighing at the fact that she was truly alone at the moment, she opened up her canteen of water and poured some onto the three chunks of ripped cloth. She slowly placed the pieces of soaked material onto Naruto and Sasuke's foreheads and went to put the third piece down on Mayume. Suddenly the Uchiha girl's left hand snapped up and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"I'm fine." Mayume grunted at the pain in her right shoulder but noticed that her left arm was now fully healed. She grinned and moved her left arm around to make sure that it healed properly, took it out of the sling that it had been in, then looked at Sakura as she stood up. "So what happened?" Mayume's eyes narrowed as she listened to what Sakura had to say about the fight.

XOXOXOXO

Sakura had sent Mayume off to find some more water because she had used a lot of it to soak the material and to clean their wounds. Mayume walked into a small clearing a few minutes after hearing a river nearby. She bent down beside the wide stream and started to open the 3 canteens of water that she had brought with her. As she started to hum to herself and plunge the containers into the stream, she heard a rustling nearby. Surprised, she dropped the canteen in the water and got a kunai in hand, 'You can never be too careful'...

Not too far away from her, a devious character that went by the name of Auku was practicing one of his wicked Jutsu's of reanimation. He stopped what he was doing sensing a disturbance in his surroundings and silently made his way through the thicket of the vegetation around him to see what it was. Carefully observing his surroundings he soon spotted a young girl with navy blue hair collecting water from the swift running river in front of her. On her back, he saw her clan symbol, a red and white fire fan, "She's an Uchiha…Lord Orochimaru was talking about them before…" He squinted his eyes and leaned forward in the bush he was spying through and accidentally snapped a twig, triggering an almost instantaneous reaction from the girl in front of him. He swiftly dove down into the bush as not to be seen hunched his shoulders ready to spring out and attack at any instance.

"Who's there?" Mayume crouched down into a defensive position and closed her eyes so that she could try to sense if it was an enemy ninja or just an animal, after all, she couldn't be to careful since she was alone and her right arm was still injured from the last fight. Mayume shrunk to the ground and started to make her way over to the bushes where the rustling sounds were coming from and quickly pulled aside the thick branched that were in her way. Expecting something to jump out at her she instinctively put her arms up to her face.

Auku smirked as he saw the girl slowly and cautiously make her way over to him, he waited a moment to see what she was going to do and at the last moment when she pulled the branch out of the way he darted swiftly into the tree branch above. He then concentrated his power and began to assume the form of a dark navy blue wolf with a red scar like mark reaching from his ear, over his eye and down to his jaw, which then protruded down the left side of his body. He grinned and then steadied his body over the branch to observe the girl below him, waiting for an open opportunity to strike.

"Phew!" Mayume wiped her brow with her hand and let out a deep sigh of relief. "I better get back to Sakura quickly...knowing her, she won't stand a chance if a ninja attacks them" Mayume ran back to the river and started to fill the last 2 canteens at the same time.

Auku took this moment and jumped down quietly from his perch. He lowered his head quietly while staying as low to the ground as possible as he approached the unsuspecting girl. He raised his hackles and got ready to strike with his teeth bared, but then he did it...he stepped on another twig which froze him on the spot, hopefully not raising the girl's awareness of him.

Mayume stiffened as she heard the twig snap. Quickly forming a hand seal, she made a fire barrier around herself and spun around, only to come face to face with a giant wolf. "Kuso..."she quietly mumbled as she stared it in the eyes and started to back away slowly, not wanting to fight the creature with her injured shoulder. Thank fully if it came down to a fight, her left arm had healed while she had been knocked unconscious from the fight with the sound ninja, who she now knew as Orochimaru.

Auku leered at her with his vibrant green eyes; he scrunched up his muzzle to reveal a set of razor sharp teeth and a pair of 2-inch long canine fangs. He let out a very low growl and slowly began to circumvent the barrier; all the while keeping a hawk's watch on her in case she tried anything funny.

Mayume smirked at the wolf. After all, now that she knew what she was dealing with, she wasn't scared. She closed her eyes and got into a meditative position on the floor and started quite a long line of hand seals. When she opened her eyes, she grinned at the clones that she had created; there were 3 of them. She whispered a small thank you to Naruto who was still unconscious from the last fight, and then started another set of hand seals with her eyes opened and staring at the wolf. All of her clones copied her as she ended off with the sign of the monkey and whispered "Kanashibari no jutsu" (Body Freeze Skill) and all of the clones rushed after the wolf, piling on top of him and freezing him to the spot. She released her barrier since she didn't wish to waste her chakra.

The first and second clone had made contact with Auku's body deteriorated into nothing and another lunged out from the treetops above. With his jaw agape and ready to sink his fangs into anything that got into his way, he aimed himself straight for Mayume.

Mayume quickly rolled out of the way, and just in time. The wolf's giant fangs sank into the ground and a shiver was sent down her spine at the thought of the ground being her. She shook her head and activated her sharingan. What she saw next confused her greatly, for she saw the body of a boy about 17 or 18, inside the body of the wolf. His low growls brought her back to reality and she crouched down again and popped a soldier pill into her mouth before starting another jutsu. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" (Fire Element Grand Fireball) she shouted out as she jumped up into the air and sent a giant wave of flames towards the wolf below her.

Auku let out a sharp bark as he looked up at the giant flames coming towards him. He hadn't the time to run far enough away from the massive inferno that was coming towards him so instead he took in a breath and spat out a viscous substance that stank of alcohol into the flames. It was only moments before the substance collided with the flurry above him and erupted into a rather violent explosion, sending him quite a few feet back into some thicket of bushes.

At the sight of the explosion, Mayume put her hands up protectively and braced herself for the oncoming debris. A few seconds later, she was violently thrown into a tree, a small stub of a branch puncturing her left side. Her light body hit the hard ground with a sickening thud and she let out a painful groan. As she tried to get up, a wave of nausea hit her, she couldn't see straight and her legs collapsed underneath her.

XOXOXOXO

Auku's landing had been a bit more pleasant; he had been thrown into a tree and slid down into the bushes, which had broken his fall. His torso ached a bit but all else was ok as he stood up and shook his head to rid the dizziness from it. He smirked and calmly began to reassume his human form and began to approach the semi-conscious girl who was sprawled across the base of a very well rooted tree. When he was standing right next to her he kneeled down, knowing that she was currently unfit to do anything and put his hand around her neck, holding her down as he pulled out a Kunai knife.

"We can do this quickly and painlessly, or as a prolonged torture, it's up to you" He looked down at her with a very devious grin and angled the kunai in his hand towards her throat.

As she opened her mouth to talk, blood spilled from the side "W-who...are y-you...?" she asked as strongly and loudly as she could in her current state. She shifted a bit so that her hand was resting near her kunai pouch, but inconspicuously enough so that the sound ninja in front of her didn't notice. She stared at the boy in front of her and thought 'He's kinda cute...' she then mentally slapped her self as she remembered that he was about to kill her.

Auku did nothing but stare her down for a good few seconds before answering her question, he spoke a bit aggressively at the fact that she was asking him questions.

"You are in no position to ask me anything, I don't have to answer" His voice was low and husky as he spoke in a tone just above a whisper. Auku clenched his teeth and moved the kunai right up to her neck, resting it above her right jugular, just above his hand, which was still around the front of her neck.

Mayume smirked and slowly started to laugh. "You think that an Uchiha would be that easy to kill?" she laughed louder as the leaves around them rose from the ground in a whirlwind. As the wind died down, the scene looked the same as before, except that there was now another figure in a tree over top of them, hiding their chakra so that their presence was unknown to the two below them.

"What are you doing here? You disobeyed direct orders." Mayume had left a clone underneath the wolf boy and transported herself into the tree and jumped down, disguised as Orochimaru, whom Sakura had told her was a ninja from the sound village as well.

Auku lowered his head and let out a low growl as he turned around to greet his ally. He wasn't too pleased that Orochimaru was here and withdrew his kunai and stood up to face him. " L-lord Orochimaru... I found this suspicious girl snooping around and thought to please you by capturing her..."

Mayume smirked at the fact that the boy thought that she was his ally. 'So this Orochimaru guy is more important than I thought, and this guy isn't as smart as I thought he was either' Mayume scanned her own bloodied clone that thankfully hadn't disappeared yet, and then looked straight at wolf boy.

"You think that your lame excuse would make up for your mistakes?" In Orochimaru's form, she stood about one inch above the boy, but in real life she knew that she was only up to about his chest. "Go find your team-mates and get to the tower." She narrowed her eyes and snaked out the unnaturally long tongue that she very clearly remembered that Orochimaru had. She shivered and let out a small grunt as her left side started to ache again and she was hit with another wave of nausea. 'Kuso! If I don't get this guy out of here soon, I'm as good as dead.'

Auku took one step forward towards Mayume's almost lifeless body and smirked "Yes lord Orochimaru, but not before killing this girl..." He took a swing with his kunai and implanted it into the clone's neck, which on impact, instantly vanished. When he saw that the girl against the tree had just been a replica he growled and was about to run out and search for her when he realized that 'Lord Orochimaru's' scent resembled that of the girl he was currently after. Without taking another step or turning around he swung his arm back and threw his kunai in the direction of her disguised form.

XOXOXOXO

Mayume smirked as she caught the kunai, and reappeared in her normal state. As she held her side in agony she looked up at the boy and laughed "It took you long enough..." she threw the kunai back at him and took out a giant shuriken. Opening it in front of her, she added chakra to her feet and leapt up onto the first branch of the tree behind her, never taking her eyes off of the sound ninja.

Auku grinned and easily evaded the kunai, he flipped backwards, only to see that Mayume was holding a giant weapon. He took a fighting stance with his arms out to the side, extending his claws, not completely but just enough for them to be about 7 inches long. "Looks like I underestimated you girl..."

"Everyone always does…It's the height isn't it?" She looked down at him as he extended his nails and shivered at the thought of them going through her. She jumped into the air, off of the branch and as she mumbled inaudible words, she quickly pulled out 6 kunai so that she wouldn't be weapon less as she landed and swung 4 of them at the boy as she landed gracefully on her feet. Mayume's smirk widened as she split the giant shuriken into 2 and criss-crossed them in front of herself as a sort of shield. "Take that, asshole..."

Auku jumped up and did a kick flip into the air, evading the first three kunai and landing carefully a few feet away from her. He was unlucky to have not missed the fourth kunai and it nicked his right calf, slicing through the black material of his pants and the side of his leg so that there was a nice deep cut in its place. He ignored the pain that followed, as he kept a watchful eye on what the girl would do with the large, crossed blades. He swung his arm forward and shot out a flurry of senbon, each drenched in a dosage of a strong narcotic drug.

She laughed at his futile attempts to hit her with the needles, not knowing that they were filled with poison. She swung her shuriken around deflecting all of the needles that she could see. She suddenly felt something pierce her neck and stopped her counter attack, which got her hit with 3 more needles. "Damn it..." She crouched down and pulled the needles out quickly so that the wounds wouldn't get infected. She picked up her giant shuriken again and weakly got up. She growled at the boy and swung the shuriken at him before collapsing to the ground again, now feeling the affects of a poison at work. "Those weren't just senbon were they?"

He looked at her form crouched on the ground and smirked triumphantly. The effect of his poison would last for at least an hour and a half, and that was more then plenty of time to finish her off. "No, they weren't" He grinned and walked over to pick up a kunai that was embedded in the ground a few feet away from her. He picked it up and walked back to her and once again held it to her neck. "Any last words?"

She grunted as she felt the effects of the drug fully take over, and collapsed to the ground without the time to say anything. She twitched a bit before she felt her body stop moving, and within a few seconds she was unconscious.

Auku tightened the grip on his Kunai and hesitated for a second before a thought popped into his head 'What if I were to bring her back to Lord Orochimaru and use her as a hostage...he would probably award me with a promotion or something...' Auku grinned to himself and looked around for a moment to see if anyone was watching him. When he found the coast was clear, he shoved his kunai into the pouch on his hip and slung Mayume over his shoulder with ease and headed off to look for the rest of his team members.

XOXOXOX

Mayume's thoughts were fuzzy as was her sight at first when she opened her eyes. She could hear the voices of what seemed to be a female and male a bit off from where she was. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto!!!" she cried out as she remembered that they were all alone. As she tried to get up, she realized that there were ropes tying her against a giant oak and her legs were bound. She smiled to herself...whoever had taken her must have been stupid enough to have forgotten that she could use fire, and these stupid ropes could be burnt easily. She made a few hand signs and summoned a small ball of fire to her hands.

"Auku...I think she woke up..." a red head male, that went by the name of Dien, quieted his feminine voice down to a whisper as he looked at his teammate.

Auku turned around too look at his captive to see that she was just about to set ablaze the confines of the rope that were keeping her immobile. He swiftly walked over to her with a scowl gracing his features.

"Right…unless you plan to burn yourself alive then go right ahead..." He looked at the rope and then to the clothes she was wearing and then pulled out a small vial, pouring its contents on the area under the rope. It held a strong scent of gasoline and sulphearic gas.

Her frown turned into a grin as she saw the wolf boy from earlier, walk towards her. She quickly started to burn the ropes, but stopped suddenly as he poured the flammable substance on the ground below her. "You know...it's not polite to not tell someone your name...especially if you've just kidnapped them..." Mayume's grin widened with each step towards her that he took.

Auku gave her a very intimidating glare as she looked up at him "Shut up, why and who the heck cares about being polite when your a freaking captive?!" He gave her another glare, as he stood tall and loomed over her small form.

She giggled slightly at looks that he was giving her, then without warning threw the fireball that had been in her hand, right at his chest. She then kicked out her still tied legs, towards his red haired teammate who had been staring at the wolf boy with a dreamy look throughout their dispute.

Auku growled loudly as he felt the impact of the small inferno smack him square in the chest, and he fell back onto the ground. He winced at the minor pain he was in, and then shook his head "You're such a fucking annoyance! Dien, go tie up her hands..." He barked rampantly, slowly getting himself up and dusting off the dirt on his pants

"Alright Auku-san"… Dien put his hand to his waist and snapped something off of his belt. When he brought his hand back up, it seemed that he had a thick metal pole in his hand, but with one flick of his wrist, a leather whip appeared, and he "tied" Mayume's hands from distance...

The whip curled around her thin wrists without warning, and she fell on her face..."Ouch..." She could feel the leather rope dig into her skin and she quickly got to her knees and grabbed hold of the weapon... "What a drag..." She grimaced as she pulled on the whip, dragging Dien to the ground as well.

Auku wiped a smidgen of dirt from the side of his cheek and then walked over to Mayume. Stepping on the end of the whip he made sure that there could be no movement from her hands from the ground. He roughly thrust his hand forwards and curled it around her neck tightly and picked her up so that she was eye level with him "Why the hell are you so much fucking trouble..." He asked her as he pulled out a vial filled with a strong paralysis fluid. Taking out a senbon and drenching it in the liquid, he injected it into her neck.

"Hopefully this will make things easier on us" He then threw her to the ground and tied her hands separately from each other around the trunk of the tree so that she wouldn't be able to perform hand signs.

Her eyes widened as she felt the senbon pierce her neck. 'Fuck...I hate needles' for the second time in what seemed to be an hour long meeting, she could feel her body going numb, but this time, she didn't blank out. 'Great...now they can flippin torture me and actually get a reaction...' As the boy in front of her dropped her to the ground and dragged her to the Giant Oak, she thought that she saw some pity in Dien's eyes.

Dien slowly walked over and sat in front his and Auku's captive and looked her in the eyes for a moment "Hi! I'm Dien.", he whispered. Mayume just stared back at him with a weirded expression on her face. "Um...hi?" She let out a small smile and looked towards Dien's teammate with hatred. "Um...I'm Mayume...It's nice to meet you Dien." Dien smiled back sweetly and started asking her random questions. "What's your favorite food?" "Um…sushi? What's yours?" "I LIKE RAMEN!!" "So… what's your teammates name...he's kinda hot..." She giggled lightly and hoped to God that her girly girl act would work on the red head in front of her.

Dien smiled back at her with a knowing look in his eyes and leaned towards her ear "I know he's hot...but he's mine…" He brought his head back in front of her all the while staring into her eyes and smiling softly.

Auku growled in frustration from his spot a few meters away at the noise and yelled out "Dien keep that damn girl quiet..." Mayume turned her attention to the wolf boy and shouted back in retaliation. "Shut the fuck up you asshole!!" She screamed as she tried to move her fingers. "It's bad enough that I can't move..." Auku growled, trying get back to concentrating on his meditation, he ignored her snide comment and closed his eyes again.

"Are you homophobic or something?" Dien continued in whisper. Mayume stared at the for sure gay teen sitting in front of her, and smirked smugly "Oh, I'm not homophobic at all, it's just, your teammate...whatever his name is...doesn't seem the type to be bisexual or gay...he was staring at me while we were fighting...I should know." She smiled to herself, knowing that this little white lie would work as a distraction to both sound ninjas, giving her time to try and escape again.

Dien didn't say a word as he just sat in front of Mayume, and kept staring at her eyes intensely. "What? Does the truth hurt?" Mayume grinned again, waiting for Dien's reaction. She knew the right way to push people's buttons and she knew that he was just about ready to burst.

"Many people have told me that before...but all I can say is that I know him way better than you..." He said as he narrowed his eyes. "Pfft...So you say...queer boy..." Mayume said as she closed her eyes. She figured that since she couldn't move, she could at least be an annoyance to them. With her eyes still closed, she started to sing "99 cups of sake on the wall, 99 cups of sake, you take one down, pass it around, 98 cups of sake on the wall..."

Loosing all patience in ignoring the girl Auku stormed towards his captive and stood beside Dien glaring at her "If you can't keep your fucking mouth shut I swear I'll slit your throat!" he growled in frustration and put stress on certain words to try and get his point across.

Mayume just smiled back sweetly. 'One down, one to go!' she stared him in the eyes and stated in her bravest voice "But what would Lord-Orochimaru say?' She snickered, as she stuck out her tongue and stared at Auku's face.

"I don't give a fuck what he'd say, I don't even give half a shit about that snake faced freak!" Auku pulled out his kunai and held in front of her "and this time I'll torture you slowly if it comes to this..."

She gulped slowly, but quickly put on a strong bravado, not wanting to show any weakness. "What crawled up your ass and died? Of course you care about what he would say...you're under his command are you not?" She blew a raspberry then closed her eyes again lazily.

He clenched his teeth at his ever-growing frustration with her "I may be from the sound village, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to listen to that freak Orochimaru... Why the hell am I even arguing with you!?" He let out an exasperated sigh an rubbed his temples.

"Because I can make you mad...you're so easy to manipulate!" Mayume just sighed with her eyes still closed and noticed that she could now mover her finger. 'Pfft it doesn't matter if my hands are apart...I trained under Kakashi so I can make hand signs with one hand...' with her eyes still closed, she activated her sharingan and created a clone to use as another distraction.

Auku sensed the chakra that she was stirring up, and kept a careful eye on her. He knew that she was going to try to pull another stunt to try and get away again, so he never took his eyes off of her. "Right and I'm some sort of amusement to you?!"

She opened her eyes and gave him an evil look, "Of course you are." She smiled as a huge explosion came from the right of the three ninjas, about 1 kilometer away.

"H-hey Auku-san… d-do you have more of t-that…um… paralyzing p-poison stuff with y-you?" Asked Dien as he looked in the direction that the explosion had come from. Mayume smirked as she could sense the slight fear in his voice.

Auku grinned "That I do, there's plenty left to keep her still for a week" He grinned and pulled out a small vile containing concentrated sulfuric acid "But first to slow our little friend down if she should attempt to get away again... ", He picked up her right leg and poured the acid down the back of her shin so that it started to damage her Achilles tendon and eat away at her skin.

XOXOXOXO

Instead of screaming out in pain, Mayume started to hyperventilate. "Fuck!!! What the hell...did you do that for?" As her breaths grew faster and shallower, she swore that she could see some regret on Auku's face, but as quickly as it came it left. She groaned in agony as she felt the acid deteriorate her leg, and found that she couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain.

"Be lucky that it won't go farther then the first few layers of your muscle tissue, try anything funny again and I will chop your leg right off..." Auku sighed in exasperation and put the vile away into his pouch. Mayume just stared at him in disbelief, "You wouldn't dare...would you?" She shivered at the possibility of having her right leg chopped off and pushed the thought from her head. "That would be so disgusting!!"

Auku gave her a very sinister smirk and rested his kunai on her leg "Sorry to disappoint you, but my world isn't filled with pretty ponies and rainbows; this is reality kid and I don't care about removing limbs" Auku licked his lips sadistically and lowered his face closer to hers, "besides I wouldn't mind to taste human flesh, it would be the first in a long time..."

Mayume moved her head, as far away from Auku as possible and shivered, 'This guy ain't kiddin...'. As of now, she couldn't feel the bottom of her right leg or move it, but waves of pain kept coming up from her right knee cap. She could now tell that her own fear was showing and she deactivated her sharingan, wanting to keep as much chakra as possible in trying to escape the hellhole.

To make matters worse Auku began to reassume his previous wolf form and continued to intimidate her with his demonic glare. He bent down and sniffed the now open wound on the back of her leg and licked his lips smelling the strong scent of blood dripping from the corroded flesh. His grin was even more evil as he looked back at her to see how she'd react " Or if you'd like I could tear it off here and now.

Her eyes shrunk and she started to mumble incoherent words out of pure shock. A tear slid down her cheek as she started to break down on the inside. "I can't take it anymore!!" She lifted her head up to glare menacingly at Auku, "...if you want to kill me...just do it already..."

He just stood there looking at her with his piercing green eyes with the same grin unwavering on his face "Now you'll think twice about questioning my motives the next time..."He growled low and assumed his human form again.

Auku had a horrible influence on her and she knew it. She just sat against the tree, dazed, shivering and crying...

Dien changed his position on the ground from sitting to lying, staring at Mayume all the while. He wasn't too impressed or happy by what Auku did since he was generally a peace-loving child.

Auku looked around for a moment and then reached his hand into his pouch and pulled out a bottle filled with small tablets. He popped the lid open and grabbed one then shoved the bottle back into his pouch. "I'm gonna end this here and now Dien, I'm going to kill this annoyance" He walked over to her and gave her a long intimidating look before forcefully shoving the pill into her mouth.

"You caught her... do whatever you want..." Dien couldn't help but feel a bit of regret at saying this, as he didn't actually want Auku to hurt the girl.

Mayume struggled to keep the pill out of her mouth since her body had started to numb from the shock of her leg. She spit it out and pursed her lips in a sad attempt to keep Auku from forcing another in her mouth.

Auku scowled at the fact she was being so stubborn "You are going to take it or I'm going to make you!" He grinned and pulled out another one from the bottle and leaned over holding it in front of her "Now…we can do this the easy way or the hard way..."

Mayume was now too weak from blood loss to even respond and she knew that Auku could sense that "now that was easy…"as he pushed the next pill into her mouth, she only had the energy to scowl at him one last time before the 'deadly' drug took over.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…just Mayume…

Author's note: sorry guys for taking so long to post this…this isn't even the chapter that I started off with…I kinda gave up on that one and just wrote this short little thing as a sort of epilogue to the story…so I've decided not to continue with this story because of certain things that are going on in my life right now such as homework, laziness and the fact that I've truly lost all interest in writing this fan fiction …this will be my last chapter…I might consider rewriting this chapter and adding onto the story later on if I feel like it.

XOXOXOXO

Walking through the forest, a patrolling leaf ninja from team 101 stumbled upon a small figure, lying dead and tied to a tree. Her raven coloured hair was strewn across her pale face, and her right leg seemed to have been deteriorated by an acid of some kind. Kneeling down beside the girl's corpse, he checked if she had a pulse one last time before searching her for a heaven or earth scroll and other useful things such as weapons, medicine and other scrolls that could be used for jutsus and summoning.

Finding no such useful items in her pockets and belts, besides a small pack of soldier pills and a few stray kunai and shuriken, the ninja cut the bonds holding the dead girl to the tree and used an earth style jutsu to quickly and effectively bury her corpse under the dense, moist soil. Placing his left hand over the earth above her and his right over his heart, he said a few words for the fallen Konoha ninja that he had never known and got back up to continue scouting the area for food, shelter and scrolls.


End file.
